


Rocking Around the Christmas Tree

by Babylawyer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Advent 2018, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, once upon an advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: My Once Upon an Advent storyRobin is the owner of "Tucks Trees" Storybrooke's only Christmas Tree farm.  Regina Mills is one his favourite customers, he knows exactly she likes, and always enjoys chatting with her at the various events at his farm. His friend Will makes the ridiculous suggestion that his feelings are more than platonic, but could he be right?





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> A heartfelt thank you to Brandi (Bolt41319) for putting up with the writer crazies, giving me the motivation to finish and helping make this the best it could be and for convincing me not to cut the smut. It wouldn't be half as good without all of her support :).

She comes every year, same time, same weekend to get her tree, it's like clockwork. Every year since he took over this place from his uncle, 15 years ago, Regina Mills has come the Saturday after the Thanksgiving weekend to get her tree. He knows the kind she likes, and he already has a couple of trees in mind for her. There's one he placed at the back of the display area, hidden a bit from view and marked, so it won't get sold before she can take a look at it.

It's a blue spruce, but it's not too blue, she goes for a white spruce if the blues are 'too blue' (a product of higher aluminum sulfate). Some people like them 'too blue' and he tries to have a mix, and had learned from his uncle what fertilizers to use to create the different effects while still cultivating healthy trees.

The tree he has marked for Regina is very symmetrical, it's the colour she likes and he didn't see any holes in it. There's a white spruce she might like too, if she decides to change it up. Then there is another blue he noticed, one that is perfectly symmetrical, but it has a couple of holes, and he knows that's usually her biggest turn off.

He prefers a balsam fir for himself, loves that traditional Christmas tree fragrance it has. They are his most popular trees, then the spruces Regina loves so much.

She's one of his favourite customers and not just because she's so loyal to his business, it's more than that. Unlike a lot of people he vividly remembers her first visit. His Uncle Tuck made a point to introduce a young couple to him, Regina Mills and Daniel Colter. His uncle had a real soft spot for Regina's husband Daniel. As they toured around and Daniel chatted him up, asking in depth questions about the trees and how they were cultivated, Robin understood why. She didn't say much of anything, in fact they didn't say a word to each other, but still she was memorable.

He had laughed when Marian came around the corner as they were paying and did a double take, her eyes fixated on Regina's ass. It was a feature he too had noticed, but in a much more subtle manner than his wife.

After they left Marian had proclaimed them the hottest couple in Storybrooke as his Uncle Tuck shook his head at her.

The next year they came with baby Henry. He and Marian had oohed and awed over him as Marian told Regina how excited she was to have kids. It them a while, and many disappointments, but Marian did eventually get her wish some eight years later, only to die days after Roland's birth from complications.

That first Christmas without her was terrible, he wasn't himself, the light had left his eyes. Marian had loved Christmas, it was their season and he seriously contemplated selling the farm. It was Regina who offered him some of the only helpful advice, which made sense because she had experienced the same thing.

He's expecting her soon, had confirmed when she and Henry came for the Pumpkin Patch that they'd be coming for their tree at the normal time. He spent a lot of time with them, well her mostly that night because Henry was busy picking and carving his pumpkin for the contest. Henry won the contest for his age group this year, his skills having improved tremendously, after weeks of practicing.

Henry is one of the first kids he's watched grow up. He's been seeing him more and more as he increased the holiday events that happen on his farm. Henry will be fourteen next year and Robin thinks he'll talk to his mum about offering him a job. Henry's great, very polite and very friendly, and he's smart. A lot of their little town loves him so Robin has no doubt Henry would be a hit with his customers.

He can use extra help, mostly at Christmas, but the other holidays perhaps, if Henry wanted. The Pumpkin Patch for sure, especially if next year he finally goes through with his corn maze idea that he's been considering and putting off for the last three years. It's a fifteen acre farm and that space at the front is already set aside for displaying the cut trees, a corn maze would easily fit there, he would just have to cut it down right after Halloween to make room for the Christmas trees.

Will enters the storefront, loudly making his presence known. "Mate, the Gold's just pulled and ya know how much he hates me, because we dated way back when, so I'm gonna go to the back…"

Robin just shakes his head, there are many things he likes about living in a small town, but small towns also make it hard to avoid your exes. That's a problem he doesn't have, but his employees and best friends Will and John do, and the latter in abundance. Sometimes Robin swears John only works for him so he can pick up women.

"Sure, but get John to grab me if Regina gets here, I have a tree I think she's really going to love."

Will gives him a pointed look, "When are ya going to admit ya fancy the lass and just ask her out?"

That... came out of nowhere, he likes Regina, she's friendly and yes she's beautiful, it's hard not notice, but he's not interested.

Before he can protest Will adds. "And don't try to tell me ya don't because I saw how ya were flirtin' at the pumpkin patch, it's time ya moved on mate."

Will's wrong, they weren't flirting, Henry was there for the pumpkin carving and he didn't have much to do. She always is good to talk to so he went over and talked to her, plus she was one of the few parents there alone. As a single parent himself he knows how lonely that can be, being in a room full of couples when your kid is occupied.

He's not going to argue with Will though, there's no point, so he just walks off. He throws on his jacket and exits to the display area, to greet the Golds and see what they need.

He'd been manning the front for a bit, warming up after a long trip through practically the entire farm with Cruella De'Vil. A trip that ended with him cutting down a tree for her, even though the 'Cut Your Own's' are supposed to be just that, so that she would finally leave. She stared at him the whole time he cut it down and made more than one inappropriate comment about his ass and how he looked holding a saw that he ignored. They have a chainsaw, but when it's just one or two trees Robin prefers the manual labour, minus the commentary of course.

When he brought her in to pay she tried to give him extra to deliver it tonight, with a promise she's make it  _worth his while_. He refused and she sighed deeply, then called her butler to come and get it, so she wouldn't damage her car tying a tree to it. After she left business was slow so he stayed inside, avoiding new customers for a while as he shook off the awkward encounter.

Normally, no one is inside unless they're serving a customer. They stay outside so they can advise on trees and then follow people inside to take their payment and help load the tree into their car or arrange for delivery.

As he walks to the entrance, which is really just a pathway he keeps cleared of snow from the parking lot, he thinks this shouldn't be quite as bad as his latest encounter. He doesn't like Mr. Gold, but Belle is nice, and usually the talkative one. She hosts children events at the library that Roland enjoys so he sees her fairly regularly. He knows her well enough that he knows she's pregnant, a fact that is getting harder for her to hide as her bump grows. He also knows the reason she hasn't been telling people is because of strife with her husband.

He's surprised they came together but it seems Mr. Gold is trying to make things right, probably because he doesn't want a second estranged child. Robin knows he's a bit biased toward Ralph Gold because he was very close with his son Neal Cassidy. Robin had witnessed what happened to his friend after his dad kicked him out, leaving him broke, homeless and alone at sixteen.

Still, his job is customer service so Robin greets him warmly. Ralph Gold just waves him off telling him, "We'll grab you if we need you, thanks."

And well Robin's not complaining about that, especially because he sees a Mercedes Benz pull up into the parking lot. It's dark so he doesn't know for sure, but he believes it's Regina's car. She is one of the few people in town who drives such a car. He also has the money for such a thing, courtesy of the life insurance policy Marian talked him into, but he doesn't see the appeal of a new car that others do. He still drives his beat up sixteen year old truck he bought off of his uncle for $2000 ten years ago. He'll probably just buy the same one, but slightly newer when his can't run anymore, even though John has a bunch of trucks picked out for him, for when he's ready.

He can't fault John really, car sales is his main job, so Robin puts up begrudgingly with the sales pitches he'll never actually fall for.

As they approach he can see a little better and it's definitely Regina and Henry. He hears their voices before they come into the light enough to actually be able to see them.

When they do his jaw almost drops. She's in black coat with a scarf that matches red leather gloves. She must have had something before this because her coat covers a dress and all that's on her legs are tights and heeled boots. Not the most practical for the weather, but at least it isn't snowing anymore. God she's beautiful, and he wonders what's underneath the coat, bets it's sexy, like the boots. Wait where did that come from? Stupid Will.

He's always known she's gorgeous, anyone can see that, and she's definitely his type, but he's not, or he wasn't interested in her in  _that_  way. It's been a while, so maybe that's it, his hormones making themselves known after a lengthy dry spell.

She smiles brightly at him as Henry asks, "So do you have one picked out for us yet?"

He returns her smile, his face flushing a little under her gaze, which he'll blame on the cold, and then turns to Henry to tell him, "I think I have the perfect one, we will have to see if it actually satisfies your mother's high standards."

She mocks offence, "I do not have high standards."

Henry's quick to disagree. "Yes you do. Remember the year John was helping us, and Robin had to come over because you hated everything John was showing us, and he said that Robin was the only one who could figure out what you wanted."

Her response is exactly as he expects, "Who says I'm the problem, maybe John just doesn't know what he's doing."

"Hey, that's not a very nice way to talk about my employees, milady."

The sass he gets back is also anticipated, "Well perhaps you need better employees."

He takes this as the perfect opportunity to ask about Henry. "Perhaps. Maybe I should hire Henry next year."

"Awesome!"

Regina doesn't react, prompting him to ask, "Assuming it's okay with his mum?"

She looks at him quizzically, "You're, you're serious?"

Crap, he's gone and messed this all up. He turns to Henry, "Can I steal your mum for just a minute?"

Henry nods happily, and he hopes Regina will say yes because he can see how excited Henry is and he would hate to be the cause of his disappointment.

Once they're out of earshot he apologizes. "Sorry, shouldn't have brought that up in front of him, I meant to ask you first before I suggested it."

"Oh that's okay, it just uh, took me by surprise is all. It's Henry's decision, I want to say he's too young but he's going to be fourteen next summer, and if he wants to do it, which he clearly does, I won't stand in his way."

"Should we go tell him the good news?"

She laughs and tries to give him a conspiratorial wink, but can't quite wink, and it's adorable.

He laughs too, more at how cute that attempt at a wink was. She must sense he's laughing at her because she asks, "What?"

He responds without thinking. "You're cute when you are trying to wink."

And shit he didn't mean to say that. Shit, shit how's he going to explain that?

She ignores the cute comment, to his relief, and arches her brow, challenging him, "Trying to wink? I wasn't  _trying,_  I did wink."

He shakes his head emphatically, "Actually you're mistaken, that was decidedly  _not_  a wink."

She glares then but he sees just how not serious she is from the mischievous glint in her eye, "Well you're wrong."

He chuckles, knowing she's not one to admit defeat, but then neither is he. "Well perhaps we will just have to agree to disagree."

She smirks at that, and he's entranced. "I guess that's acceptable."

They make their way back to Henry, who looks looks at them anxiously and Robin almost feels bad when Regina says, "So where that's tree you were telling me about? I guess we will see if it's up to my  _high standards."_

"Mom," whines Henry. "Don't you have something to tell me?"

"Oh you're right, I wanted to tell you that…" she throws a playful smile at Robin as Henry taps his foot impatiently. "We really need to find a tree, because I'm getting cold."

Henry's face falls and they both laugh before Regina takes pity on him. "If you still want to next year you can work for Robin."

"Yessss!" Henry exclaims punctuated with a dramatic fist pump that makes Robin chuckle and Regina shake her head.

He begins to lead them toward the back, where her tree awaits. She comes up beside him, Henry trailing behind and whispers, "That's his new thing, it drives me nuts."

He can relate to that, Roland has just discovered bathroom jokes and has embarrassed him more than once in public with his toilet humor. It wouldn't be so bad if his jokes were actually funny, Robin can appreciate a good joke, but hearing his son tell Granny he wants poo for breakfast, or suddenly yelling out fart in the middle of the library and then laughing hysterically is just not his cup of tea.

"Roland's recently gotten into toilet humor, if I hear one knock knock, who's there, poop hahaha, I may go insane."

She smiles knowingly with a touch of sympathy and amusement, "Ah yes the toilet humor, so much fun."

"Does it get any better?"

She laughs, "Henry stopped pretty quickly so I guess I was lucky."

"God I hope Roland is the same."

They near the tree so he stops them and points to it. "Now I know it's a little smaller than your ideal tree, but it is within a size range you've bought before."

She takes a second to walk around the tree, inspecting it as he holds his breath, hoping this is the one. Not that he would be offended if it isn't because then they can spend more time together.

She's smiling as she comes around, "You were right, it's perfect, I'll take it."

He looks around and there's only a few customers, and both Will and John are working so he offers, "I can wrap this up and follow you home, so you don't have to wait until tomorrow if you'd like."

"You don't have to do that, I can wait until the delivery tomorrow."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Besides, then we can test out Henry's skills and see if I made the right call."

"When you put it like that I guess I can't say no, can I?"

He sends Regina in with Will as he hacks a little dried chunk off of the stump and then gets Henry to help him load the tree into his truck.

She meets them back outside as they are tying it off. Henry begs to be allowed to ride with Robin because it's so much cooler, and Regina rolls her eyes but relents.

Henry peppers him with question about the job, when he can start and what it entails the whole ride. It's nice to have someone so enthusiastic about what he does, it reminds him of the questions Daniel used to ask his uncle.

They pull in the driveway behind Regina and she unlocks the door as they untie the tree. She holds the door open when they are ready and he and Henry bring it in.

Henry's not paying enough attention and hits the tree off of a corner. Simultaneously, Robin and Regina both remind him to be careful as they move into the living room, this time accident free. They prop it up against the wall, where it always goes.

He takes a second to take in the room, he's always admired her style. Her home is warm and inviting, while also elegant and well styled, like her.

He should get back to work but he's reluctant to leave, is enjoying her company. Plus, she's taken off her coat revealing a tight blue dress he'd like to look at a little longer. She's turned away from him, hanging her coat in the closet as he gawks at her. The dress has a bit of an open back that two black ties hang down onto, and a tantalizing zipper from her mid-back down to her mid-thigh. Her ass looks fantastic in this dress, even more so when she leans into the closet arching her back.

For a brief second he imagines what it would be like to feel it in his hands, to grab it while planting kisses down her neck, but then she's turning back toward him and he needs to stop his inappropriate thoughts. He's not supposed to be lusting after her. He blames Will for it, for putting the idea in his head, because now all he can think about is how sexy she is, how nice it would be to kiss those lips and other things he should not be thinking about in front of her and her son.

He should leave before he embarrasses himself and says something stupid again.

"Can I get you some coffee or something?" He shouldn't, he should get to work, that's what responsible business owners do. As if reading his mind she suggests, "To go? I know you should get back to work."

He's an idiot shouldn't agree but, "That would be lovely, thank you."

He follows her to the kitchen and tries to keep his leering to a minimum as she prepares the coffee. He's not entirely successful but she doesn't call him on it which he appreciates.

When it's done he's sad to go. He doesn't know when he'll see her again but has no reason to stay.

"How will I get this back to you?" he asks dumbly pointing to the mug.

"Oh, um, you just keep it, I don't actually like that one and have way too many as is."

"Oh… okay."

Then there's a weird silence that he breaks by saying, "Well um, thank you so much, goodnight Regina."

He's halfway out the door when she cries out, "Wait."

He turns back around to see her scrawling something out on a sheet of paper that she then passes to him. "Our phone number, so you can reach Henry, if you ever want to talk about the job."

He tries not to get too excited because it's just for Henry but still he sings along to the Christmas songs the whole drive with a big smile on his face.


	2. December 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tink presses Regina for details on what happened with Robin when she got her tree

Regina is only half way into the breakroom when her bestfriend Tink pounces, "So, what happened with Robin?"

She sighs heavily while making her way over to the sink. She grabs a mug from the cabinet, and pours herself a coffee as she stalls. Once she's filled her cup, she throws in a dash of almond milk, just enough so her teeth won't get stained, and then takes a seat next to her friend. Tink is staring intently, waiting.

Regina knows Tink won't crack, would spend her entire break staring down Regina if necessary. "There's not really anything to tell."

"Regina, seriously?"

She covers her face for a second. "I know, I just, I didn't know what to say."

Tink gives her a pointed glare as she sips her own coffee, a sickly sweet mixture of cream and sugar that would make Regina vomit if she drank it. "How about, hey Robin, here's my number if you want to go out sometime."

Regina laughs because she kind of did that, an embarrassing attempt she then pretended was for Henry's benefit. "I did give him our number, um but I…" she already knows Tink is going to make fun of her for this. "I chickened out and said it was in case he wanted to reach Henry."

Tink laughs, not bothering to keep a straight face as she says through giggles, "Oh my god Regina. Why would he even want to reach Henry? That's a terrible excuse."

Well that's just not true. "Actually he offered him a job next year, so it wasn't actually that bad."

"Still, what are going to do, crush on him from afar until what Easter when he has the next event?"

"I don't have a crush on him," she protests ignoring Tink's disbelieving look, "I just think he's attractive is all, you're the one who's been pushing this."

Tink rolls her eyes and shakes her head before answering, "Yeah, because you two have been flirting at every event over the last two years and somebody had to point it out to you, since you weren't doing anything about it."

She goes to argue that they weren't flirting, but she's loathe to have this argument yet again. And the truth is ever since Tink pointed it out after the Pumpkin Patch she's had to come to terms with the realization that she finds him very _very_ attractive. Regina's picky, especially with men, and it's rare that she finds someone so attractive, or well, someone that isn't an unattainable celebrity.

She wants him, and has thought about him more times than is appropriate. There's just something about him, that smile, those strong arms and legs, that ass, that has her lusting over him like a horny teenager. He updated the  _Tuck's Trees_ website this year with a promotional video that includes him cutting down and carrying a tree, he's sweating, muscles bulging and she has watched it far too many times.

She was stupid enough to mention she thought he was cute after she got very drunk at Tink's 40th birthday, three weeks before, when they had both learned forty is too old to drink so much. Tink had been just as, if not more drunk than Regina, so Regina had hoped she wouldn't remember. Luck wasn't on her side though and ever since they recovered, Tink's been on her case to just ask him out already.

"I just, Tink it's so awkward, I'm not good at this stuff, Daniel was my highschool sweetheart. I pretty much only dated Sidney because he asked and I was bored and then that blew up in my face. I know how to pick someone up at bar, but outside of that I feel like a complete moron."

Tink grabs her hand and squeezes it firmly, clearly sensing the insecurity she hates to admit she has. "Regina, you are making this into a way bigger deal than it is, I've seen you two interact and he's interested. I mean have you seen you? What man or woman wouldn't want a piece of that?"

Regina laughs, she knows she's an attractive woman but it's been ten years since she was in a real relationship. Though she really wasn't invested in the shit show that was her relationship with Sidney, the things he said about her,  _heartless bitch_ ,  _evil queen, how could anyone ever love you once they know what you are really like,_ they left their mark.

She knows she's being ridiculous, the worst thing that could happen is he says sorry I'm uninterested. He's a good guy she knows he'd be polite, it would be mortifying but it's not like they see each other all the time, she could easily hide from him until the sting of the rejection wore off. The next event at his farm is the annual Easter Egg hunt, and Henry's getting older, he might not even want to go this year, a thought that makes her sad.

She's been rejected before, it's rare but it does happen, and those few times she shook it off like it was nothing. Though, she wasn't this attracted to those people and it's just different when a potential one night stand says no, then when it's someone you actually want to date.

Tink continues, "But seriously Regina, when are you going to see him again?"

"I, I don't know," she shrugs, "I have my tree and well there's Easter but..."

"Unless," and oh god she sees the glint in Tinks eye and knows she's not going to like whatever her friend has planned. "I still need a tree."

"That's nice?" she really doesn't get how that is supposed to help her.

"It is nice, because I don't know what kind of tree I want, seems like I'll need a friend to help me get the right one." Tink says raising her eyebrows suggestively.

That's ridiculous, Tink's never gotten a real tree before as if this is what it takes, not Regina's well thought out logical arguments about why a real tree is better. "You can't be serious, what are we, twelve? I'm not tagging along, that's so obvious, and childish."

Tink huffs in frustration. "Well either you come with me, or I'm channelling that inner twelve year old and I'm going to tell him to call you and ask you out, because I know you'll say yes."

And oh god that's so much worse, and Tink's not blinking an eye. Shit, Regina doesn't think she would do that but what if. She'll do something for sure and Regina won't be there to tone her down when she gets embarrassing if she doesn't go.

"Fine," she sighs, "I guess you win."

Tink's smug, oh so smug, "Perfect, so shall we say seven?"

Regina shakes her head, it's one thing to do this, it's another to do it two days after she was just there. "Not tonight, what about the weekend?"

"No I want my tree before then, Tuesday?"

"You know I can't do Tuesdays, I have Pilates and then have to get Henry from comic store. Tuesday's are Magic night."

Tink's face twists in confusion, "Magic?"

Regina can't help but sigh because she knows she's going to explain it terribly, Henry's tried to explain it her a dozen times without success.

"It's called Magic: The Gathering, at least I think. All I know is it's a card game, and you collect them and, yeah, Henry really likes it and it's a Tuesday night thing at Storybrooke Comics. He walks there, but then I pick him up when he's done, because I don't love the idea of him walking home alone in the dark, no matter how much he complains he should be able to walk home."

Tink just waves that off, and Regina can't blame her. She doesn't see the appeal but Henry likes it and that's all that matters. "So Wednesday then?"

"Do we have to go so soon? You normally don't put up that fake eyesore until like five days before Christmas anyway."

Then it takes Tink forever it take it down too, but this is not the time to air her complaints about that. And hey if she does get a real tree there is much less chance of it still being up in February like Tink's normal tree.

Tink's tree is ugly, granted Regina's never liked fake trees, but it's especially ugly and fake looking. Regina's always had real tree, when she was a little girl she and her father would go pick one out and he'd cut it down. When she told Daniel about the tradition and how she missed it he loved the idea and they discovered  _Tuck's Trees_. Though Tuck is long gone, the business still bears his name, one of the few things that hasn't changed since her first Christmas in Storybrooke.

"Wednesday is my final offer or I'm going without you and will embarrass _the hell_  out of you."

She groans. "Fine. Wednesday it is."

Tink looks at her watch then grimaces, "Well I've been in here too long, gotta get back to the grind before Mr. Midas notices I'm gone."

Regina scoffs, "Please he's so clueless you could take an hour and he wouldn't bat an eye, but I'm sure you have a bunch of his work to do."

Tink gets up sighing, "Yep, unfortunately, going to have to skip lunch too. I'll catch you tomorrow and we'll work out the details."

"Sounds good." Regina also checks the time, she still has three minutes so she sits and finishes her coffee, before heading back to her office.

She runs into Midas on her way, it's 11am and he's just arriving. He runs the hospital but he just pushes all of his work onto his assistants, Tink and his daughter Kathryn. Regina's glad she doesn't work much with him because that would drive her crazy. Not that her job doesn't drive her crazy sometimes, usually when someone does something stupid like fire someone without consulting her.

When she gets to her office Dr. Whale, the biggest pain in her ass, is waiting for her. Great, she can't wait to see what problem he needs her to fix for him now.


	3. December 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Tink go to get her tree.

It's slow, weeknights usually are, so Robin and Will are out back, picking the trees they'll bring to the hospital the next weekend. They are marking the ones to be cut, which will be done closer to, so the trees are nice and fresh.

It's snowing lightly, and it's rather chilly, so he can see every breath he lets out. He switched the radio station earlier, from the pop crap his customers seem to enjoy somehow, to his favourite station, the one that plays all the classics. They are far enough away from the sound system that the song is barely audible but he would recognize Bing Crosby's  _White Christmas_  anywhere.

"This one?" asks Will and Robin takes a look, it's fine but a bit small. It looks roughly five and a half feet, so could use another year or so to mature.

"Nah, we want small but not quite that small. Look for six to six and half feet, you've wandered too far into trees that are meant for next year."

He goes back to where he was and spies a perfect one, marking it with a red tie. He knows other people would just pick randomly, he donates the trees and delivers them for free, so it's not as though they can complain about what they look like. Still, they are for people who have to spend Christmas in the hospital so he wants them to have good trees.

It's a tradition, one that started eleven years ago, when Daniel was in the hospital. They didn't make it to get their tree and so he called the animal shelter where Daniel worked only to be told he was on sick leave, a recurrence of his childhood cancer.

He knew how much they loved Christmas and it had given him an idea. Regina worked at the hospital which made it easy to convince them to let him bring in trees to be decorated. It was a smashing success. The next year he asked if they wanted some and it became a tradition, and one that he loves.

He spies another tree that's just the right size and marks it. That's number six, which is how many they requested, one for each floor and an extra for the main entrance.

"Will," he calls out, not exactly sure where his friend went. "We're good, that's six there."

Will rounds the corner, coming from the opposite direction Robin had thought he might be, "Alrighty then, anythin' else ya need?"

Robin shakes his head. "No we're good."

"Well then, if it's alright with ya mate, I'mma go inside and warm up."

"Yeah, put some coffee on please, Roland woke me up at 6 and was not interested in going back to sleep."

"Will do mate, will do."

Robin walks around through the trees, pausing to look at some, marking a couple to be cut for the main area, but mostly just enjoying the walk. He likes the solitude of the forest, the scent of the trees, the bite of the cold winter air, and the feel of the snow.

He yawns, a reminder of his early morning and circles back to go inside for that coffee. Caffeine only does so much, but it should help, or at least the sugar he'll put in his cup will. Sometimes on slow nights he throws in some Bailey's, but tonight that might put him to sleep.

He walks into the storefront to the smell of coffee, Will's gone, someone must have came in, but thankfully he managed to start the brew before then.

Robin pours himself a cup, adds two spoonfuls of sugar and some milk then sits and looks out the window, awaiting the next customer.

Will walks back in with a young blonde he introduces as Ana. Robin doesn't pay much attention to their conversation, leaves them be, but catches Will's,  _See you Friday,_  as she leaves.

There's no one outside, Wednesday's aren't a popular night, so he asks, "Friday?"

Will smirks, "Yes unlike some people, I actually go for what I want, so I have a date."

"Using my business to pick up women, have you turned into John?"

Will grabs his chest dramatically. "How dare you think so little of me. I asked her out last week, and we got to talking and she needed a tree. I told her when I was working and suggested she come by."

And oh oops, but oh well, he knows Will isn't really offended, and has probably has picked up women here before.

Will comes to stand beside Robin. "So speaking of dates, did ya call Regina?"

"It wasn't like that, she gave me it for Henry."

Will rolls his eyes, "If ya say so, could still call her and say hi, it's Robin, wanna go out sometime?"

"That is the worst impression of me I think I've ever heard, and that's saying something because you've done some terrible ones over the years, and that is  _not_  how I would ask someone out."

"Well looks like yer getting an opportunity," Will says gesturing toward the window, where a short blonde woman and Regina, who looks amazing, are walking down the path.

He hasn't been able to get her out of his head since Sunday and though he's loathe to admit it, Will was right. He is interested in her, for longer than he realized. Now that he knows it, it's like he's making up for lost time, constantly thinking about her.

She's stunning, he doesn't understand how she can look so gorgeous in a coat, pants and boots but she does. The pants are tight, like a second skin, and he tries not to think about how great her ass must look in them, and he definitely doesn't hope she'll turn so he can verify.

He's got it bad, worse than he thinks it's ever been. He and Marian were childhood friends and then lovers. He hadn't really noticed her, in that way, until she kissed him at their senior prom. Since then he's been a bit closed off, didn't even think of dating or anything for the first two years. He's been on a couple of dates since then, but they were never right, there wasn't that spark and so they fizzled out rather quickly.

The last one was over a year ago. They weren't right for each other but the sex had been incredible, so they kept that up for a while. They weren't exclusive, he knew she had other people. It ended when Mal met a woman she actually liked. They parted amicably as friends and as far as he knows, she and Kathryn are still together.

The bell rings as they enter the storeroom and a chirpy voice announces. "Hi, I'm Pixie, but please call me Tink, everyone does."

Pixie, good god some people should not be allowed to name children. "Where does Tink come from?"

"My last name is Tinkerbott, so Tink, because no grown woman should have to go by Pixie."

He nods then turns to Regina offering her a warm welcome. "Regina, always good to see you."

She smiles and he feels the corners of his mouth turn up even more in response. "I finally convinced this one she needs a real tree, which apparently meant I had to come along."

There's a silly part of him that thought maybe she just came along to see him, but evidently that's not the case because of her exasperation at having to come along. He can't help but hate that he's disappointed by that. He turns back to Tink and asks with a grimace, "You had a fake tree I take it?"

"Yeah, seemed easier, but Regina's been on my case for years about how much better a real one is, so I decided this is the year to see if she's right."

Regina smirks, "Trust me once you have a real tree you'll never go back to that eyesore you pretend is a tree."

"Honestly, it's disgrace to even call those plastic things trees, so why don't we go outside and I'll show you what a real tree looks like."

Tink scoffs. "Oh great, you're as bad as Regina."

"Well I'm in good company then, Regina has good taste."

Tink makes an under her breath comment that he doesn't quite hear which makes Regina tense and hiss something back at her as they follow him out the door.

He's admittedly curious but he keeps it to himself.

As they walk out the door Regina slides up next to him and advises, "She buys that fake smell spray, so she's probably best with whatever has the most Christmas tree scent."

That's good to know, he was going to head to the spruces, but if smell is what she's after, then she needs a fir. "A balsam fir then, the best kind if you ask me, I love having my house smell like the forest."

"I should have known, after all, you always smell like forest."

"I do hope that's a good thing."

"It is," she says with a shy smile, "It's a nice smell."

"So you're saying I smell nice?" he asks with arched brows. He's way too flattered by this simple comment that to her means nothing.

"No," she says laughing, "I'm saying the forest smells nice."

"Which I smell like."

She just gives him a look that screams  _so what_. Her face is so expressive, it's enchanting and he could easily get lost in it.

Tink breaks the silence by pointing out a tree. "I like this one."

Regina circles it, eyeing it critically, "No, it's a bit flat around the back."

"So? it's the back, I'll stick in the corner."

They argue for a minute as Robin watches, amused, and then Tink relents. It's a choice he thinks she regrets when Regina later shoots down her fifth pick because it has too many holes.

Tink throws her hands up and sighs. "Regina, go for a walk or something, let me pick my damn tree in peace so we aren't here all night."

Robin snickers and then Tink turns to him, "And you too, I don't want pressure."

Well, he won't say no to alone time with Regina. The walk away in comfortable silence, as  _It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year_  plays in the background. He can't help but agree with the lyrics, the snow is pretty, he's walking with a beautiful woman and he shouldn't be greedy and ask for more, this is perfect.

He wants to take her out, on a real date where they can laugh and joke, and maybe go for a moonlight walk through the snow, like this but where he can kiss her goodnight.

She's complaining good naturedly about being kicked out by Tink and he's utterly besotted. He has to know if she willing to give him shot, hopes she is. As much as it would hurt, he'd rather know now that she's uninterested so he can stop dreaming about what it would be like. A no would be the end of this fantasy.

"Regina, would you like to um…" God he sounds so awkward, the length of time it's been since he asked someone out making itself known. "Grab a drink sometime, if you want to, but uh, no worries if you don't."

A drink? A drink, fuck he's an idiot that's not a proper date.

"You want to have a drink?"

In the worst recovery in the world he responds dumbly, "With uh... dinner."

She's smiling broadly, which he takes as good sign. "Like a date?"

"Yes, I've mucked it all up but yes, that is what I was going for."

"I'd love to."

Their eyes meet, hers shy and shining and he's beaming, so delighted she's said yes. He really thought she was going to say no. God, now he's nervous, how is he going to impress this incredible woman.

"Are you free Saturday? It would have to be a bit of a later dinner, say eight? I just have to be here for the afternoon crowd."

"Yeah, actually, Henry's spending the night at his friend Hansel's so that works out well."

He's grinning like an idiot, "Well it's a date then."

"And where are you taking me?"

He hasn't really thought that far ahead, didn't think he'd be seeing her or asking her out. "It's a surprise, I'll pick you up at 7:45?"

"I'm not a fan of surprises."

There's a tension in her tone and on her face that wasn't there before so he admits, "I have yet to figure it out, I'll call once I have the reservation and let you know."

"Thank you."

They looks at each other for a second and the air is charged. He wants to move in and kiss her, but no, after the date, he can wait, he has self control.

Tink's voice yelling interrupts their lingering gazes, "Okay you guys can come back I have my tree."

They walk back to Tink and Regina inspects the tree. She sees the glare Tink throws her and doesn't mention whatever flaw she had spotted.

He and Will help Tink strap it to her car and then they are off. Robin spends the rest of his night planning the date and hoping like hell he doesn't screw it up.


	4. December 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Regina go on their first date

Regina's nervous, ridiculously so. She looks hot, she knows she does, in a black shirt that's really more of a sparkling corset that makes her boobs look fantastic. It's mostly covered by a tailored black jacket, but the important part, a tasteful amount of the insane cleavage the shirt gives her, is still visible. Then she's in tight black pants, ones that accentuate her best feature, her ass.

Her makeup is more dramatic than usual but sexy (or at least she hopes anyway) and finished with a red lip, the only real pop of colour she has on. She'll wear her grey coat, throw on a blue scarf, just so she's not in black head to toe. Black is her colour, but black top, pants and coat would be excessive.

She's tempted to pour a glass of wine, something to calm her nerves but they'll probably drink with dinner and she gets… flirty and… passionate after a couple of glasses. This is a date, a first date, and that won't be happening tonight. No matter how attractive he is, and how long it's been -and it's been a while- she's not going to put out on the first date, even with a conveniently empty house.

She'll be taking it easy on the alcohol, he's already far too attractive and she's seriously lacking in self control. She'll kiss him at the end of the night, outside though so she's not tempted to take it any further. Then she remembers the date has even begun and she shouldn't assume he'll want to kiss her.

She fluffs her hair, fingers through the loose curls that fall onto her shoulders, sprays some perfume, then heads downstairs. He should be arriving any minute so she puts on her boots and grabs her coat, leaving it unbuttoned as she throws on her favourite long blue scarf.

She sees his beat up truck coming down the street and she can't help but smile. The truck is just so him, fits perfectly with that 'if it ain't broke don't fix it' country boy thing he has going on. He's so more than that of course, kind, generous, a gentleman and, according to Mal, amazing in bed.

Tink had been asking about the date over lunch on Thursday, when Mal walked into the restaurant and joined them while she waited for Kathryn. Mal had of course chosen to share that fact with Regina, and had recommended she find out for herself. Tink had excused herself to the bathroom when Mal started talking about his talented tongue, something Regina wishes she knew a little less about (and wants to know more about, experience it herself).

Mal's shameless, it's one of Regina's favourite things about her. Regina knows from experience Mal's not easy to please, and so she was intrigued by that information, but didn't ask for details because while Mal was speaking quietly, they were still in a restaurant.

Also, getting details about how the man you're trying to date is in bed would odd, especially from your own ex-lover.

She watches as he gets out of his truck, reaches for something and oh, he brought her flowers. That's so sweet and aw, she's touched.

He knocks and she opens the door cheeks flushing and eyes watering as he explains they're Hellebores, the Christmas rose. They are beautiful and she doesn't know what the say, thank you isn't enough for such a thoughtful gesture.

"These are stunning," is what she settles on as she grabs a vase and places them gently in it.

She's on her way to the kitchen to pour some water in with them when he says, "As is their new owner." She's glad he can't see how hot her face gets at the compliment. She feels light and giddy, can't stop smiling as she pours in the water and sets the vase down onto the table.

She buttons her jacket on her way back into the foyer where he's waiting. She's can still feel the flush in her cheeks as she returns, but it's gone down a bit. She shouldn't look like a tomato anymore, hopefully not anyway.

He asks, "May I?" with his right hand extended, she grabs it with her left, interlacing their fingers. If he keeps up like this her face is going to hurt from all the smiling.

They walk out the door and he pauses, letting her hit the button on the keypad lock she got after Henry lost his 3rd key last year. She hears the whirring sound that tells her it's locked and walks toward the truck, still gripping his strong and surprisingly smooth hand.

He walks her to her door, letting go of her hand as he opens the door for her. It's a big step up and he offers her his hand again to help her get into his truck.

When she's in he shuts the door and walks around. His truck smells like him, like Christmas trees, coffee and campfires. She knows he has a woodstove in his home, one that he uses often and must be the cause of that delicious smell. It's outdoorsy, which is not her at all, but suits him so well.

When he starts up the truck  _Baby It's Cold Outside_  is playing, and not the awful pop version Henry likes. She doesn't really like this song, too many rapey undertones for her taste, but it is a classic.

"You know I'm really not a fan of this song," Robin remarks as he pulls out of her driveway. "I've always found it a bit, uh… creepy to be honest."

"I think so too, but at least this is the good version."

He looks over at her for just a second before returning his focus to the road. "You like the classics?"

She nods. "That's the only Christmas music I enjoy, I don't get why there has to be so many remakes and new songs. Henry likes the pop Christmas so I unfortunately hear a lot of that in my house."

"Mm Roland's too young for that, I just get asked to play  _Rudolph_  or  _Let It Go_  for the twentieth time that day."

"Are those his favourites?"

"Yes, and  _Frosty the Snowman_ , but we only have to listen to that ten times a day."

And oh she remembers that, vividly. Henry's favourite had been  _Jingle Bells_  and they had to sing it over and over and over, even though neither of them could carry a tune.

"Henry listens to his Ariana Grande Christmas albums on repeat, but at least he plays it in his room."

"I didn't know she had a Christmas album." he says as he turns onto the main street.

"I didn't either, but last year Henry developed a bit of a crush on her and so we just  _had_  to have her albums, and there's two."

"I'll admit I don't even know which one she is, they all sound the same to me."

"Have you heard that annoying  _Thank You Next_  song? It's all I heard for all of November until Henry decided it was time to switch to Christmas music earlier this week."

She hears his  _Ahh_ of recognition as he pulls into a parking spot, just outside Linguini's, Storybrooke's Italian restaurant and premiere date spot.

"I'm surprised this thing made it the whole way," she jokes, unable resist a barb at his truck's expense.

"I'm just surprised you got in it."

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises."

"Mm that you are," he responds, looking at her with heat in his gaze as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

And it's suddenly too warm in the truck, she fumbles undoing her seatbelt, and almost misses the door handle as she opens her door. He comes around and grabs her hand again and they walk from the parking lot to the restaurant.

They get seated in a booth and she hangs her coat and scarf on one of the convenient little hooks on the side.

When she sits Robin's staring, can't quite draw his gaze away from her ample cleavage. She smirks, this shirt was a good call.

"See something you like?" she asks innocently, leaning forward to grab the drink menu.

He looks at her, sheepishly, then surprises her with a husky, "I see lots of things I like."

That tone, it does things to her, and shit she walked herself right into that comment but she hadn't expected him to be quite so bold.

She meets his heated gaze and delights in how he checks her out. He makes her feel sexy and wanted, not uncomfortable or too on display. She likes him and she desperately wants it go well, and it is, at least for her.

They are just looking at each other, taking the other one in and it's comfortable. This is already ten times better than any date she'd ever had with Sidney. She's not watching the clock, or convincing herself that she should be interested or flirting, it just comes naturally.

She fiddles with the menu in her hand and reluctantly breaks the eye contact so she can pick a drink.

"Will you be having wine?" he asks as she peruses the menu.

"Yeah, I prefer a red but if you wanted to split on a half litre I could do white as well."

"Red's fine by me, and why not the bottle."

Is he trying to get her drunk? It's not like she can't drink most of a bottle, she'd have a good buzz but there's already too much tension building without alcohol bolstering it.

"Well you're driving so there's max two glasses because if you were planning on having any more I'll be taking a cab home, as will you, and that leaves about four for me to drink."

"Oh true, and I wasn't planning on having more than two, I wouldn't, I don't drink and drive."

And good, so it's settled then. "Any preference?"

"I'll drink anything."

Since he doesn't have a preference she settles on the Chianti, just as their waiter, a young man who introduces himself as Kristoph, comes for their drink order.

She orders the wine and they discuss food options while they wait.

When Kristoph returns with the wine they order their food, splitting the bruschetta to start. Robin orders the lasagna and she the spinach gnocchi, she has a weakness for that creamy gorgonzola sauce. Kristoph compliments them on their good taste and she can't help but laugh at the awkward, bumbly, but somehow still charming thing he has going on.

"You know," she says once Kristoph is out of earshot, "Lasagna is my specialty, and mine is better."

"Better than the fancy Italian restaurant?" Robin arches his brow in disbelief, taking his first sip of the wine.

She nods, sipping her wine as well. It's very good, and he seems to like too.

"Well I guess you'll have to make it for me sometime, so I can be the judge."

"I will and then you'll see that I'm right."

"I look forward to it."

She smirks as she realizes they've basically committed to a second date.

He's staring at again, this time at her face, looking deeply into her eyes. His gaze is mesmerizing she wants to lose herself in those baby blue eyes.

Then he's apologizing. "I'm sorry, you're just so breathtakingly beautiful, it's very distracting."

She warms at the compliment. This is going so well, and he's not the only who is getting distracted. That button up light blue shirt brings out those soft inviting eyes.

Their appetizer arrives and they dig in. It's too many carbs but it's delicious and she'll run off this meal tomorrow morning. They chat about their sons for a while. She makes another joke at Henry's expense and then her insecurity flares. Robin laughs, but she's made an awful lot of complaints about her son in his presence and she wonders if he thinks she's a terrible mother.

She loves Henry deeply and they enjoy playfully making fun of each other. She's been told it comes off as unloving (by Sidney, mind you, but she can see the truth in that) and she doesn't want Robin to think that.

Then he's telling a story that ends in both of them laughing over Roland's ridiculous antics, so maybe it's okay. To be safe, she strays away from any more jokes at Henry's expense.

Kristoph brings their main courses and almost dumps Robin's on him. She stifles a laugh, but Robin's an absolute sweetheart about it. The food smells amazing and her mouth waters before digging in. The conversation effectively ends for the first couple of minutes while they eat. She's able to enjoy her food without worrying about either having to speak with her mouth full or do the awkward pause while she swallows.

The food is incredible and this is the best date she's been on in years, possibly ever. It's so easy with him and nothing feels uncomfortable. Though she doesn't want the date to end she's also very very excited about the end of the date, finally kissing him like she's been dreaming about for the last month and a half.

Robin's finished his meal and she's still going. She's a slow eater, always has been and this portion is huge, she won't finish it.

"I'm not going to finish so please have some if you want."

He waves her off, "Take it for lunch tomorrow then, you'd better save room for dessert, the tiramisu is amazing here."

"There is no way I can eat a full dessert myself. I'll explode."

He smirks, "Well I suppose we could share then, but only since you are almost full."

"Maybe I suddenly have an appetite."

He chuckles warmly. "Then I'll guess I'll just have to restrain myself and let you have most of it."

"How gentlemanly."

"Why thank you, I do try."

She takes a couple more bites of her gnocchi, even though she needs to stop, but it's there and is just so good. Their waiter needs to come and take it away before she eats more of it.

She's midbite when Robin remarks, "I love this song." She hadn't been paying attention but now she does and catches,  _Oh, ho the mistletoe, hung where you can see, somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me._

"This is a good one."

"In truth it's my favourite, I'm always singing it when it comes on at work."

He probably has a lovely voice. "It's a good one, but I prefer  _White Christmas_ , it reminds me of my childhood and wishing for a snowy Christmas."

He's about to say something but then Kristoph interrupts asking about how they're doing. Robin orders the dessert, a coffee too, and she gets the rest of her dinner packed up.

Robin pours the last of the wine into her glass over her protests. He's barely had any, a glass and a half maximum and she's already feeling warm and tipsy.

She takes a sip then stifles a yawn. She looks down at her watch, it's 9:30 pm, she's usually getting ready for bed at this time, even on a weekend. When did she become such a grandmother?

"Perhaps you should have ordered coffee."

"No, then I'd be up all night, if I have caffeine after five I can't sleep." There was a time she could have a coffee and fall asleep an hour later but she was younger then, less affected.

"Oh, well we don't want that."

"Clearly it doesn't bother you." She keeps the 'it may in time though' to herself because she'd rather not draw attention to the fact that she's a bit older. She thinks he's 35 but if he's younger, he can keep that to himself for now.

He smiles, "No, and thank god because Roland's an early riser and I need it to get through some nights at work."

Henry's the opposite, it's like pulling teeth to get him out of bed, always has been. "I'm the early riser in my house."

"Oh, and what ungodly hour do you wake up at?"

"6 usually."

His eyebrows shoot up. "6 am? Are you mad?"

She laughs at his reaction. "Well I leave for work at 8 and I run for a bit most mornings."

"A real run or a treadmill?"

She rolls her eyes at real run, of course he's one of those. "Treadmill, it's freezing outside, no thank you."

"You are missing out, I don't run all that often, but when I do always outside," he pauses to thank Kristoph who's just dropped off their dessert, "It's so much nicer to be outdoors, inhale the fresh air and just be one with nature."

"Yeah, I'm not an outdoorsy type."

"Well it seems it seems I'll just have to convince you."

"Good luck with that," she says, spearing a bit of the tiramisu with her fork, and wow it's good. She mhms a little too loudly and she sees his eyes darken, and oh, he liked that. She does it again on her next bite then licks the remnants off her lips as he watches intently.

He blinks then grabs for his coffee, looking away as he ruins the moment by pouring, ew, three packages of sugar and two milk into it.

As he takes his first sip she remarks, "Do you want some coffee with that sugar?'

He chuckles but then ignores the comment, diving into the tiramisu. She grabs her wine, there's still half a glass left after all, and she's not one for wasting good wine.

They eat and sip in comfortable silence for a minute. Then Robin asks, "Aren't you glad I talked you into dessert?"

And yes, yes she is, but she can't resist a tease. "Mm, it's passable."

He looks at her in disbelief. "The sounds you were making earlier suggested otherwise."

She purses her lips but says nothing, opting to finish off her glass of wine instead. God, this is just going so well, she's waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something to go wrong but it's perfect, he's perfect. She hasn't had this much fun out with someone since, well since Daniel.

"You okay?" Robin asks, and damn he's perceptive.

Though she doesn't want to be she's honest, "More than okay, I was just thinking I haven't such a good time on a date in a long time, since Daniel."

He smiles at that, "I'm having a good time too, really I-"

The moment is interrupted by Kristoph bringing the cheque. She makes an attempt to grab for it but Robin's already has his card out.

When he leaves the moment is gone and she doesn't want the date to end just yet.

Robin seems to agree. "What do you say to a quick walk? It's beautiful out."

She laughs, "Is this a part of your convincing me I should like the outdoors plan?"

He chuckles good naturedly, "It was my plan all along but once you said that I knew it had to happen."

"If it  _has to happen_  then lead the way."

He gets up, throws his coat on and then grabs hers, holding it so she can slip into it. His hands rest on her arms for a second and she sighs. It's nice, it's totally innocent but it's nice to have another person touching you.

She starts buttoning her coat as he grabs her scarf and asks, "May I?" She nods, probably too eagerly but oh well. He gets oh so close, she wants to lean in, close that distance, kiss him senseless in this restaurant but it's not the time. He's looking at her like he'd enjoy that immensely, like he wants to devour her. God he's attractive, even more so this close.

She drops her eyes from his heated gaze so she doesn't do something stupid. She finishes buttoning her coat, throws on her gloves and then grasps his hand.

They chat all through the walk and she has to admit the walk is nice. It's been snowing lightly all day and so there's a nice clean coating of snow. It makes everything look pretty.

She admires the view, both the snow and the attractive man on her arm. Along the way they shifted from walking hand in hand to arm and arm, her head resting on his shoulder. Every inhale she gets a whiff of that pleasant Christmas tree scent she associates with him.

They walk toward his truck and she's sad, she doesn't want this night to ever end, but knows that it must.

He opens the door for her again, she can't help but smile up at him before getting in. He's such a gentleman and it makes her heart flutter every time. It's so sweet and she can tell it's not something he's doing to impress her, it's just who he is.

She remembers seeing him with Marian and thinking what a great guy and couple they were. Mostly nicely, though with a bitter jealousy for a couple of years after Daniel's death. She had been absolutely devastated when he died and though she had to time to prepare it didn't help at all. She had seen Daniel sick before, he relapsed when they were first dating but then he passed that five year mark and they really thought they were safe. So much so that she didn't harass him to go to the doctor when he wasn't feeling well, let him stew in his denial for far too long.

But that's the past and she's determined to stop living in her past, determined to enjoy the present. The present where she's being driven home by an attractive man who is clearly interested in her. She likes him, she likes him a lot, and she doesn't want to screw this up, she will, she knows it, but for now it's good.

He pulls in her driveway and she's suddenly nervous. What if he doesn't get out of the truck, what if she's been reading him wrong this whole time. But no, no he's been enjoying himself, she's just being crazy. This isn't a game, he's not drawing her in to break her down, not purposefully giving mixed signals, he's not Sidney.

Sure enough he jumps out too, to walk her to her door. She's so tempted to invite him in, but she wants to let this evolve into more. Inviting him in is not the way to do that, that's what she would do with a hook up, and this isn't that, no matter how much she wants him.

He walks her to her door, holding her hand again. When they reach the door and there's that moment, it's weighted but not awkward. They both know what's coming but he doesn't move so she does. She leans in so their lips are a breath away, pauses just for a second in case she's somehow been reading this wrong then brings their lips together. It's a good kiss, it lingers and then he pulls her in for a second and a third, his hands sliding around her waist, drawing her in closer.

She sighs pleasantly against his lips and that must spur him on because he's kissing her deeply, open mouthed now, in a way that makes her warm and giddy. She wants him, wants more but lets herself enjoy this, enjoy the wanting.

He pulls away, brushes her hair out of her face and she melts at the way he's looking at her.

They stare for a second before he says, "When can I see you again?"

Thank god, not that there was really a question but still she's relieved. The kiss could have changed things for him, made him realize he actually didn't want her.

It's a busy week, Whale's fallen off of the wagon again and she's trying arrange accommodation and treatment and because it's Whale it's complicated. Then she needs to finish her Christmas shopping, has almost everything for Henry but has been avoiding buying for her mother, and that will be an ordeal.

So regretfully she responds, "The weekend?" His face falls and she hastily clarifies, "Sorry it's not you, it's a busy week, I would love to see you sooner but can't."

He nods, "What about Friday night?"

She feels like she has something Friday, but what is it?

"Oh wait," he interjects, "I can't do Friday, I've been invited to a party."

That's what it is, the hospital's Christmas party, a thing she had been dreading but now not so much. "The hospital's Christmas party?"

"Yes," he says his face lighting up, "I trust you are going then?"

"I am."

"Well then, I guess I'll see you there."

They just look at each other for a second and at the same time they both lean in. The kiss starts out chaste, soft open mouthed kisses, his one hand resting on her hip, the other wrapped around her back pulling her close.

She brings a hand to his face, feeling his rough stubble under her palm it as its slides down and then she's gripping his shoulder, feeling the hard muscle underneath her hand. His hand on her waist slides, so it's resting on her lower back, as his other hand reaches for her arm, sliding up her elbow.

It feels so good, him pressed against her, his lips on hers. She sighs and then deepens the kiss, her tongue tentatively seeking out his bottom lip. His hand reaches for her face, holding her there, holding her close as their tongues meet. His fingers tangle in her hair and she shivers at the sensation, a nice counterpoint to the warmth that's flooding her from his embrace.

They kiss fiercely for several minutes, making out on her front porch like they are sixteen. Now she really wants to invite him in, but no, not tonight, she has self control. With that in mind, she draws herself away slightly.

His hand is still in her hair but his thumb moves across her face caressing it, and it's nice, comforting, reminds her she's doing the right thing.

"So I guess this is good night." Her voice is shaky and gravelly, but it's the best she could manage after those kisses, and will have to do.

"Goodnight Regina." He tells her in a sinfully sexy tone before kissing her once more, this one softer, but just as passionate.

He pulls away fully this time and slowly makes his way back to his truck. She hasn't gone in yet, she's watching him and then he turns back to her. "So I'll see you Friday then?"

She smiles back, "Yeah, I'll see you Friday."

Then she finally opens her door then closes it on the best date she's had in years. She spies the flowers he brought her resting on the table and smiles, knowing every time she looks at them she'll think of him, and this wonderful date.


	5. December 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin attends the Hospital's Christmas party.

The first thing Robin looks for when he walks into the hospital's Christmas party is Regina. He gets invited to this thing every year, but has only attended once. He enjoyed the free food but he rather detests dressing up in a suit. The free food wasn't good enough for him to endure that and the boring speeches.

This year though, when the invitation arrived, he considered it and for some reason sent an RSVP, a decision he's now happy he made.

He doesn't see Regina, but he's rather early, so he grabs a glass of the complimentary champagne from the table. He looks around for someone to talk to but doesn't see anyone he knows.

Then he hears a sultry voice from behind him say, "Hello handsome, didn't think I'd be seeing you here."

He turns and gives Mal a quick hug, "I can say the same for you."

"Kathryn works here."

Right, he knew that. "Where is she? I've been dying to meet the woman that managed to get you to settle down."

Mal grins and points across the room to a pretty blonde at the bar in a red sparkly dress. "Over there, she went to get real drinks."

He takes in Mal's long sleeve green velvet dress and he has to ask, "Was the colour coordination planned?"

Mal sighs, "When I found this dress Kathryn decided she was going to wear red for that reason."

He chuckles, he knew if it was planned that it had not been Mal's idea. "It's cute."

She gives him a pointed look, "It's okay you can say it's lame, I'm well aware but she wanted to do it, and I couldn't say no."

"I actually think it's adorable."

Mal scoffs, "Right I forgot who I was talking to, the hopeless romantic, I'm surprised you didn't insist on picking Regina up."

He had offered but she and Tink already had plans to come together, and wait, how does Mal know about him and Regina. "I didn't know you two knew each other."

Mal raises an eyebrow. "We know each other  _quite_ well."

He's not sure what to make of that but then it doesn't matter because Regina and Tink walk in.

She's breathtaking, always is, but there's something about her in this black dress that takes his breath away. It's not the fanciest, rather simple, but still elegant. It's a scoop neck with little jewels along the neck and a zipper down to the skirt. It's undone, just a little, enough so some of that tantalizing cleavage peeks out. He wants it down a little lower, to show off more, would love to slide that zipper down and have her skin in his hands. It's probably good that it is where it is though, he's going to have a hard enough time fighting his inappropriate thoughts as is.

Especially when he spies those… well what Marian would have called "fuck me heels" she's wearing, solid red, shiny and hot as hell. What he wouldn't give to see her in only those, legs wrapping around him, heels digging into his shoulders… And no, he shakes his head slightly, these are not the kind of things he should be thinking of at her  _work_  Christmas party.

Mal looks at him knowingly. "Sexy isn't she?"

He tries to tamp down the blush that's rising, he tries to tell himself he has no reason to be ashamed of admiring her. The problem is some of his thoughts go a bit farther than admiration. He opts to make his way toward her, before Mal can comment and embarrass him further.

He greets her with a kiss on the cheek, his hands on her waist. "You look absolutely incredible, stunning in every way."

She giggles softly, blushing slightly. "Thank you, you clean up well too, that suit, wow."

He had a bought a new one, navy blue, for this occasion. He had told himself he was being stupid for buying something he will never wear again. Now though he's not so sure he'll never wear it again, not with the way she's eyeing him up, and biting her lower lip.

Fuck she's so sexy, he doesn't know how he's going to make it through this night without kissing her. Maybe coming wasn't such a good idea after all.

It's only made worse when she leans in and whispers in his ear, the feel of her hot breath on his neck making him shiver. "You had better not leave without a  _proper goodbye._ "

She smirks at how he reacts, she knows what she's doing, which just makes it hotter.

"Can I get you a drink?" Anything to get him away for a second so he can calm down.

"Yes please."

It's then he realizes he's ignored Tink, so he turns and offers his hand, "Hello, can I grab you something too, to make up for my rudeness?"

"Yes, yes you can, thanks Robin."

By the time he makes it to the bar more people have arrived, and everyone seems to be making a beeline for the bar, so it takes him a while to get the drinks. By the time he has them Tink and Regina have sat down at a table at the back with Mal and Kathryn. He realizes he has no idea what the seating situation is, he hopes it's not assigned so he can sit with Regina.

He walks over to the table, holding the three cups somewhat awkwardly but manages to carry them without spilling. He passes one to Tink and then the other to Regina. He doesn't see name cards at the table so he takes the open spot beside Regina.

All of the front tables are empty but the back is filling up rather quickly. Mary Margaret Blanchard, Roland's teacher, and David Nolan walk by and ask him if the two remaining seats are taken.

He looks to Regina because he doesn't know if they are waiting on anyone. "No not taken, but aren't you supposed to sit at the front with your father Ms. Blanchard?"

"Actually Daddy's not coming this year he's away, so for once I'd like to sit back here and not have to pretend to pay attention to all the speeches about what the hospital is doing and how grateful they are for Daddy's contributions."

"Ah I see, I'm just happy I don't have to make a speech this year."

Kathryn laughs, "I'm just happy I didn't have to write one."

Tink side eyes her, "Yeah, you're welcome for that by the way."

"I did the last six years, it was most definitely  _your turn_."

Tink mutters, "I don't know why your father can't write his own damn speeches."

To his surprise Kathryn agrees, "Oh I know, but he never listens to me, because you know he got me the job and I should grateful, meanwhile I'm doing most of his work for him."

Mary Margaret asks Kathryn, "How did you get out sitting at the front?"

"I put my foot down, I told my father I'm not here as his daughter, I'm here as an employee of the hospital and I'll sit where I want."

Regina turns to Robin, pushing a stray hair away from her face, in a way that makes his heart stutter, and god he needs to get a grip. "So, is this as exciting as you thought it would be?"

"Fine so far."

"Just you wait, we've got at least an hour of mind-numbingly boring speeches to get through. Did you drive here?"

He shakes his head. "No, I was here once before and learned the key to making it through was alcohol."

She grins, "Good because that's our strategy too." She leans in lowering her voice, "And it's going to be funny watching Snow White here with a drunken Mal."

He drops his voice to match hers, "This table gets a bit rowdy does it?"

She nods then sips her drink and he does the same. For free champagne it's not bad, he probably should have asked if they wanted something else, but there's wine on their table as well, a bottle of white and a red. He sees a server dropping bottles on the other tables and laughs as Mal flags him over. She gives him a bill and two more bottles of red are set down on their table.

The wine gets poured and almost everyone takes the red so he opts for the white, a choice he comes to regret once he tastes it. It's not terrible, but it's very very sweet, sickly sweet. He grimaces a bit causing Mal to comment, "You can always tell who the rookie is by their wine choice."

"A mistake I won't be making again rest assured."

Mary Margaret, the only other person who took the white, looks offended, "I like it."

Mal comments, "Of course  _you_  do," and he can just tell this isn't going to end well.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing dear, nothing at all."

He looks over at Regina who's stifling a laugh, and mouths, "I told you so." He has to look away so he doesn't start laughing.

Mary Margaret's retort is cut off by the shrill sharp sound of microphone interference and then an apology as the microphone situation is sorted out.

The speeches are as boring as Regina promised, but her and Mal's sarcastic commentary makes it more bearable, as does the wine, and the hand on his leg. He nearly jumped when she placed it there. It's completely innocent, far closer to his knee than anything else, but is utterly distracting. She seems to have no idea the effect her innocent touch is having on him.

He slides his hand over her, interlacing their fingers and she smiles up at him and again he's struck by her beauty. God he hopes he doesn't screw this up because he's so lucky such a gorgeous, intelligent, compassionate and witty woman is giving him the time of day. He's batting out of his league with her and he knows it, yet somehow she thinks he's charming.

The food is incredible, much better than he remembered and this coupled with the free booze must be why people suffer through the utterly boring parts of the evening.

"You know," Regina tells him as they are eating dessert, "This is the first year I don't have to do the after dinner tours."

"Oh, perhaps you should give me a private tour then." He belatedly realizes what he's said and it seems it's time for him to stop drinking, before he embarasses himself.

She doesn't seem to mind at all though, smiles at him coyly, "That could be arranged."

And that's how they end up in her office, his hands tangled in her hair, kissing down her jawline as she lets out these sinfully delicious sounds. This is not what he expected from his private tour, what he’d hoped for, but not what he expected. But, once they entered her office she had shut the door and had told him to kiss her, an invitation he wasn't about to reject.

He's rather addicted to the sounds she's making, these soft sighs of pleasure. Then she pulls his lips back to hers and then he's the one sighing, lost in the feeling of kissing her.

He's fighting the instinct to move his hands, to slide them down, lower and lower. But this isn't that, they are just kissing, that's all. He wants her desperately, but not like this, even with how amazing she feels pressed up against him. They are just kissing, getting out the urge, so they can return to the party, just kissing, nothing more.

He tells himself that yet again when she runs her hands over the plains of his chest.

He breaks the kiss and she bites her lip saucily, he tells himself to reign it in, he is not having sex with her in her office, that's not what this is.

"We uh," he cringes at his breathless tone, "Should go… uh back downstairs."

She hops up onto her desk, her legs dangling down, "Or we could stay here for just a little longer and…" her hand darts out and lowers that zipper a little, revealing more of her cleavage, "enjoy the privacy."

She looks so good it should be a crime, and how is he supposed to say no to that. He moves forward, crashes their lips together, throwing every ounce of want into the kiss. He lets his hands wander since hers are, slides them down her sides and up her back.

This is not helping with the wanting. She pulls him in closer so his very prominent erection lines up with her and they both groan at the feeling.

They are kissing needily, gripping each other hard. When they part he lets his eyes fall and finds himself staring right into her cleavage, which is pressed up against his chest, he gulps, needs to reel himself in.

He goes to kiss her again but she stops him. "I, we're not um...,"

He knows what she's getting at, "I'm not trying to make this more, just enjoying, very much so, what we're doing."

She smirks, so pleased with herself, and she should be, she's so damn hot and a phenomenal kisser, he can only imagine how great it will be when they do come together fully. It's not the time for that, so he's more than content to revel in kissing her, in making out like horny teenagers in her office.

With that in mind he kisses her again, deeply, with tongue. They stay like that for several minutes enjoying discovering each other mouths until…

"Oh god I'm uh sorry…" comes from a timid voice he recognizes. He pulls away from Regina, turning his head looking over his shoulder to see Mary Margaret Blanchard's face flush bright red.

"Don't you know how to knock?" hisses Regina, stepping down off of the desk.

"I, I saw your light on... and oh I'm so sorry… I just wanted to say goodnight, so um goodnight."

She slips back out of Regina's office muttering more apologies as she closes the door.

They look at each other and then both start laughing. As if he was just caught making out by his son's teacher. He stops at one point but Regina's laughter is contagious and his starts back up again.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Regina asks through giggles, "You'd think she caught us naked and in the throws of passion."

She dissolves back into a fit of laughter and he's laughing too. When they finally calm down to mild snickers he suggests they go back down stairs.

"Just a minute," she says grabbing a Kleenex off of her desk, "You have lipstick on your face."

He laughs again as she wipes it off for him. She takes a second to reapply, pulling a lipstick from a pocket he hadn't noticed was there.

When he tells her that, he learns the only reason she bought the dress was because it had pockets. He remembers Marian's fascination with dresses that had pockets and it seems it's a common thing.

She leaves the dress the way it is, partially unzipped, showing off more cleavage than before. He reminds her she had unzipped a bit more and she gives him a saucy pseudo-wink then heads out the door.

They make their way back downstairs, they have another drink and he manages to talk her into one dance. One dance that becomes a second and then a third as they sway together to the music. He's so content, her eyes are shining as he spins her around. He loves seeing her smile, so carefree and cheerful, loves having his arms around her waist, staring into her eyes.

They reluctantly part when he checks the time and realizes he needs to get going. He needs to relieve the babysitter. Normally Will, John or his friend Mulan will watch Roland, but she had a date and Will and John are working. He hired his neighbour's teenage daughter Ella, with a promise she'd be home by midnight, lest she turn into a pumpkin or something.

She walks him out, kisses him sweetly goodbye. The night turned out far better than he thought it would.

When he gets out of the cab he texts her a quick,  _Home now, hope you have an amazing rest of your night, beautiful,_ before getting ready for bed.


	6. December 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Henry go skating and run into Robin and Roland.

She can't stop thinking about Robin. He's perfect and she can't get Mal's talented tongue comment out of her head either. He's so attractive and such a good kisser she was so tempted to say screw it and screw him, right there in her office. But as badly as she wants him, she didn't want  _that_  to be their first time.

Now it's Sunday, and he hasn't set up another date and her anxiety is flickering. What if he's not interested anymore, what if he's found someone else. The what ifs keep spiralling and she needs a distraction or she'll drive herself crazy obsessing about it.

She knows she could just ask him, and she will if she hasn't heard from him by tomorrow. It's only been a day and half since they saw each other and he's probably been busy with all the people who get their tree super last minute.

Since their first date she has woken up to a,  _Good morning beautiful,_  (or some other complimentary adjective) text. She's learned he's not a big texter, prefers to call and actually talk, but always sends her a good morning and sometimes a good night text.

Every morning that is except this one, and so she messaged him, assuming he was still asleep, but that was hours ago and she has yet to get a response. She knows she's being childish about this, she's not acting her age but she really really likes him, and she thinks he feels the same.

She finds her distraction when Henry asks if they can go skating. Though she under no illusions that he won't drop her if he sees any of his friends she brings her skates too. She has no problem skating around by herself while Henry hangs out with his friends.

Sure enough when they arrive Henry spies his friends Hansel, Gretel and Violet and begs her to let him hang out with them.

She lets him but warns him she's going to skate too and he groans then huffs a, "fine," and a, "just don't embarrass me."

She's not really sure how she would do that, but she keeps her distance, skates in a different area where she can still see him, but she's following behind him.

Regina loves to skate, hated it for years, when her mother was constantly pushing her, telling her she needed to do better at figure skating. Regina grew to hate the competitions and the sport because of it. 

Regina didn't skate for three years once she moved out, she refused to. Daniel respected that but he liked to skate, had played on his school's recreational hockey team. She had attended some of his games and found herself missing the ice. Without the pressure of competing she had rediscovered her love of skating.

She doesn't go enough, she used to go more when Henry was younger, but now he has more activities and other things he'd like to do, things that don't involve her. She should really just come on her own, and she's going to make an effort to, because she always has so much fun. The ice is peaceful, she can turn her mind off while aimless skating and enjoy the solitude. 

She spies a cute little kid struggling, his parent is behind him, but he must have insisted he could skate on his own. She remembers when Henry was that age, desperately wanting to some forms of independence but not quite ready yet.

She looks for a moment and realizes she knows that parent, it's Robin, and so that adorable little boy must be Roland. Of course his son is absolutely adorable.

Robin catches her eye and waves her over before returning his attention to his son. She goes over and is formally introduced to Roland, she had seen him once or twice when he was younger, but most of what she knows is from his father.

"I'm Regina," she tells him, bending down so they are on the same level.

"Roland," he says wide-eyed, then asks, "Papa, how do you know R-r-Regina?"

"Well Regina's the woman I fancy." She shakes her head at him playfully, fighting a growing smile, but keeps her attention on his son.

"Oh," he says his face lighting up with understanding as he turns back to Regina, "Uncle Will says you're gonna be Papa's girlfriend."

"Is that so?" she asks looking directly at Robin.

He flushes cutely, flustered. "I would like that, um, someday."

Now she's grinning and tells him coyly, "So would I."

And then her attention is back on Roland as he tugs at her sleeve, "Regina, can we skate together, pretty please?"

And oh what a charmer, "Of course we can."

She grabs his hand and helps him skate around, Robin trailing behind for the first little bit before Roland allows him to take his other hand.

The three of them chat and Roland is the sweetest kid, he's going to be a heartbreaker for sure.

She keeps her eye out for Henry and sees him saying goodbye to his friends. Once they've left she signals to him so he knows where they are.

Henry looks around for anyone else he knows, but must not find anyone because he makes his way over.

"Roland, there's someone I'd like you to meet, this is my son, Henry."

Roland looks him over then asks excitedly, "How old are you Henry? I'm this many," he says holding up four fingers and then frowns, "Wait no, this many," this time holding up five fingers.

"I'm thirteen," Henry tells him and she grimaces at the reminder her baby isn't a baby anymore. He's a teenager, and has had some mood swings to prove it too.

Roland's in awe of that, thinks Henry is the coolest person ever, which Henry seems to find amusing, thankfully. Roland wants to skate with Henry and so they let them go on ahead when Henry promises he won't let go of Roland's hand.

"You are a very good skater," Robin remarks as she pulls ahead and then skates backward toward him.

"Ten years of figure skating."

"Wow, you must have been pretty good."

"I was, but that wasn't enough for my mother, I had to be great, and I wasn't that."

"Don't take this the wrong way but," he says catching up and reaching for her hand. He likes physical contact she's noticed, every time they are together he has a hand or an arm on hers, and she likes it. He hesitates for a second, "Your mother sounds like a right… well a right  _bitch_ ," dropping his voice on that last word.

"She is, you have no idea, there's a reason I moved to Storybrooke and never looked back."

He looks at her quizzically, "Where are you from originally?"

"Manhattan, the uh Upper East Side, I went to Yale and learned 75 miles was not nearly far enough away from her."

"What made you guys choose Storybrooke?"

"Honestly, Daniel wanted a smaller town and all I cared about was getting farther from my mother and there was an opening here as a vet so he took it."

"Ah I see."

She turns to look at him, "What made you and Marian decide to up and leave and take over the farm?"

He smiles, "I always loved the farm, and my Uncle Tuck knew that so he offered it to me, for free, if I could run it up to his standard."

"Which you did."

He smiles wistfully, "Yes I did."

He looks at her strangely, and she knows he wants to ask something but isn't. "Whatever it is you can just say it."

"I just- well Henry looks a lot like you, and he's a lot like you too, it amazes me."

She chuckles at that, she loves that they look so similar, that they are mistaken for flesh and blood. "He's the perfect example for nature versus nurture, he's so much like me, too much sometimes, especially when he's sassing me."

"Sometimes I see so much of Marian in Roland, some of the expressions he makes and the gestures he'll do, and I just wish he could have met her, you know. She wanted baby so badly and for so long and I tried to talk her out of it, not out of kids, but having our own." He sighs then continues, "Because there were so many drugs and treatments and it wasn't sticking. I wanted to adopt, but she really wanted to have a baby, and I was so mad at her for that after she died. If she had just listened to me she's still be alive, but now I can't imagine my life without Roland."

She squeezes his hand reassuringly. "Henry was so young when Daniel died, not as young as Roland of course, but he barely remembers him and sometimes I wonder if that's better and then I feel terrible for thinking that. Having a kid wasn't an option for us, together anyway. Daniel couldn't because of the chemo he'd had as a teenager. He suggested a donor but I wasn't sure how I'd handle being pregnant and there's so many kids that need families it just made sense."

"Did you want more kids?" She freezes, is he really asking her that? He pauses and backtracks, "I'm not asking now, I meant then."

"We always talked about two or three but once we had Henry that changed. He was a difficult baby. We talked about maybe one more once Henry was older. We had actually restarted the adoption process when he relapsed."

"I always thought Marian and I would have another too, but really Roland's enough of a handful on his own, there's no way I could handled another before he started school."

"He's adorable though."

He smiles proudly, "I know, and he even let me sleep in this morning, which I didn't realize at first because my bloody phone died."

And oh, that explains it. "I was wondering why I didn't hear from you this morning."

"Yeah, it's still dead, wouldn't charge. I'm hoping it was the cord, and not my battery, that's actually why we went out, to get a new cord and then Roland saw the rink and I couldn't say no."

He's skating with her, hand and in hand and she keeps catching him not so subtly checking her out. He's obviously interested, made that clear earlier, and she needs to stop relying him to ask her out. "Would you two like to come back to my place for some hot chocolate after this?"

"I would love that."

She drops her voice and leans in so only he can hear, "And perhaps, we can find time for our own little moment, without the kids."

He turns his head toward her, and whispers, "I'd like that even more."

"Mm I bet you would."

She pulls away slightly, keeping her hand in his, when she sees Henry and Roland skating back toward them.

Roland announces loudly, "I'm cold, can we be done now?"

They both laugh and she asks Roland if he'd like some hot chocolate. Unsurprisingly, the answer is an emphatic yes.

On the drive back Henry asks her if Robin is her boyfriend and she pauses, not knowing what to say. It's definitely headed in that direction but they haven't had the talk, so she settles on, "We're seeing each other?"

And course that doesn't satisfy her son, "How is that different?"

She's tempted to say,  _it just is_ , but she knows that won't be enough, "It's like the step before."

"Why bother with that? Why not just ask Robin to your boyfriend? He'd say yes."

She sighs, this is not a conversation she was anticipating having with her son. "I… give us time Henry, we've only been out twice."

"Yeah, but it's Robin. And you do want him to be your boyfriend don't you?"

She doesn't know what to say to that. "Alright Henry that's enough talk about my love life for one day.

"But mom-"

She's firm. "No Henry that's enough." He knows better than to argue with that tone, but he rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically, which she pretends not to see.

When they get home Henry gives Roland a tour of the house while she makes the hot chocolate.

She's boiling the milk when Robin presses his hands to her waist lightly and kisses her cheek sweetly as she slowly stirs in the chocolate.

"Wow, we're even getting fancy hot chocolate, not the powdered stuff," he comments before pressing a kiss to her neck that makes her go all warm.

She takes a steadying breath before she tells him, "The powdered stuff is not real hot chocolate."

He uses his hands to turn her so they are facing each other, she looks up at him, eyes wide and wanting and then he kisses her. She absentmindedly turns down the burner with her hand without looking, then focuses on kissing him back. It's not as heated as the last time, because they are both aware their boys are in the house and could come in at any moment, but it's still so so good, leaves her wanting more.

She pulls away biting her lip, then turns to stir the hot chocolate again. It's simmering, almost ready and thankfully didn't boil over during their impromptu kissing break.

He cuddles her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder and she thinks wistfully that she could get used to this.

That's how Henry and Roland find them, finishing off the tour in the kitchen. Henry gives her a pointed looks but doesn't comment, for which she's extremely grateful.

Roland chats their ears off as they sit at the table drinking their hot chocolates. It's almost six and she should get to preparing dinner. It seems Robin feels the same because he regretfully informs them that they should be going.

She walks them out, giving him a soft kiss goodbye as he promises he'll call her that night, once Roland's in bed.

Henry's on her as soon she comes back in and she prepares herself for another awkward why isn't he your boyfriend conversation, but what he wants surprises her.

"Can we get a Roland a gift? He's really cute and he loved my Batman stuff, he's his favourite superhero too, so I was thinking he'd like one of the capes, like I had when I was little."

She smiles fondly at that, Henry had had multiple Batman capes because he insisted on wearing one at all times for a while and wouldn't take it off to have it washed.

"You loved that thing."

"I know, I can't believe you let me wear it school."

She laughs then raises a brow at him, "Let you? If I tried to take it off you cried your eyes out and called me evil, it wasn't a fight that wasn't worth having. Especially because Ms. Blanchard had told you that you could wear it school."

Henry waves that off nonchalantly, "Well anyway, can we get Roland one?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

So when Robin calls that night, after he confirms it was in fact his cord not his phone's battery, she proposes the gift, in case Roland already one, which he doesn't. She tells Robin how it was Henry's idea and she needs time to get it, probably won't be able to take Henry to the mall until the 21st or 22nd. She shudders at how awful that's going to be, but while she is always prepared, Henry always ends up doing his shopping last minute, forcing her to endure the madness.

They agree to meet on the 23rd so that Henry can give Roland his gift, but it doesn't interfere with any Christmas traditions. She doesn't tell him but her and Henry don't really have any traditions, just one present that gets opened on Christmas Eve and then spend Christmas Day together before they travel to see her mother on Boxing Day.

Cora tries every year to have them come for Christmas and to stay for the entire break, but Regina doesn't want that for her son, Henry loves Christmas and she doesn't want her mother taking that away.

Robin offers to make them dinner and she agrees but warns him Henry's very picky. They plan out a meal together and she tries to make it so she's contributing but he refuses saying she can repay him by having them over for her famous lasagna sometime.

They are about to hang up when he asks, "Oh will I see you at the Christmas, err Holiday concert on Thursday?"

She laughs at the slip, remembering the backlash after the school changed it from the, in her view very outdated,  _Christmas Concert_  to the  _Holiday Concert_. Sometimes she swears this town is frozen in time some 20 years back.

"Yes, I guess I'll see you there then."

"I can't wait, is it Thursday yet?"

She laughs at his enthusiasm but she's also happy they'll be seeing each other before Sunday's dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next bit will be up on Thursday :)


	7. December 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland and Henry perform in their school's Holiday Concert

Roland is bouncing off the walls with excitement over the concert. He's been practicing his part everyday since Ms. Blanchard told him he got to be Rudolph. It's his favourite Christmas song which just made it that much more exciting for him.

He's wearing his reindeer costume, hasn't taken it or the circle of red on his nose off since Ms. Blanchard put them on him that morning. It's nothing fancy, a set of dollar store antlers and a simple brown t-shirt with a white patch as his belly fur. His nose needs a touch up, but Roland's insistent that only Ms. Blanchard can do it and that's fine because Robin isn't sure where the face paint is anyway.

Bedtime is going to be a nightmare Robin can already tell, Roland is way too amped up and he's not going to want to take off his antlers to go to sleep.

"Papa, is it time to go yet?" Roland asks, practically vibrating with excitement.

Robin sighs, this is at least the fifth time Roland has asked. "Not quite yet, we've got about ten minutes before we can leave."

"Can't we be early, please papa?"

They will be early even leaving in ten minutes. The concert starts at 6 and the kids are supposed to be there by 5:30. It's only a 15 minute drive and it's not even 5pm yet.

"We will be early, why don't you practice one more time, then we will go."

"Okay, but Papa watch."

He does of course, Roland is adorable and for a five year old he is quite a good singer, stays relatively on key and knows all of the words by heart. In fact it's probably why he got the starring part, because he already knew the words to the song.

As soon as Roland finishes the song and does his bow he asks, "So now can we go?"

And even though they are going to be really early Robin relents, hopefully some other kids will be just as excited and Roland can play around with them to burn off some of this energy.

They arrive at 5:10pm a whole 50 minutes before the concert begins. They are the first ones there, other than Mary Margaret Blanchard and her children, Emma and Neal.

Neal is a precocious toddler and Roland's fascinated by him which allows Robin to help Mary Margaret with the final decorations that Emma was supposed to be helping with.

Emma watches Roland and Neal for them, though her watching is more looking up from her cell phone every so often when her mother scolds her.

"Don't let Roland grow up, they are perfect at this age, once they become teenagers it's over."

Robin's seen Emma a couple of times before but doesn't know really know anything about her except that Mary Margaret had her at sixteen.

"How old is Emma now?"

"She's almost sixteen and rebelling like crazy and every time I try to talk some sense into her she reminds me that I was pregnant at her age and can't talk."

He doesn't really know what to say and isn't about to offer parenting advice to someone he barely knows.

Mary Margaret saves him the trouble by asking, "So um how are things with Regina? You two seemed uh close."

He bites back a laugh over how her face flushes on that last part. "We're getting there."

"Are you together or…"

That's a very intrusive question, and he's thankful for the family that walks in at that moment. "We're just seeing how it goes, anyway you should go greet the newcomers."

After that people begin to trickle in. He blocks off a section of the front row for his party and texts Regina to see if he should be saving a spot for anyone else. He covers an extra two just in case then his phone buzzes.

_No just me, and I think Henry would prefer I didn't come but it's his last one, we're leaving now, see you soon ;)_

He types out,  _See you soon gorgeous,_ and hits send as his phone lights up with a message from Mulan asking where he is.

The whole gang came together, Will, John and Mulan, since they all wanted to come he closed down the store for the night. Half of Storybrooke will be attending this anyway so he wasn't too concerned about lost business.

They exchange hugs and then settle in as he moves the stuff so only seat beside him is blocked off, the one he's saving for Regina.

She arrives just in time, explains they had to turn back because Henry forgot something. They make it through introductions just as the lights dim to signal the start of the show.

Pre-K goes first, and does a super cute version of  _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ , led by their teacher. They do the same simple one every year for the little ones and he has to admit it's almost as cute as when Roland was in it last year. Roland had hammed up the let's whisper verse and stolen the show.

They clap loudly when the Pre-K's finish and they scamper off backstage and then it's Roland's class.

Mary Margaret reapplied his nose and it's brighter than ever. Roland waves at them and then the song begins and he sings while also acting out the part of a sad reindeer.

He knows he's biased because Roland is his son, but he's fairly certain Roland stole the show again. He stands up whooping and yelling "Bravo" as Roland's class exits and the first graders come on.

Regina leans over to him. "Wow, he really stole the show didn't he?"

"That's my son, the show stealer."

Then they straighten up because they are in the front row and shouldn't be talking while other kids perform.

They take a short intermission after the third graders perform, and Mulan, John and Will seize the opportunity to leave after congratulating Roland. His son absolutely eats up being the centre of attention while they fawn over him. Normally he would have left too, did last year, but he wants to stay with Regina and see Henry's class. Roland doesn't seem to mind, plops down beside him and recounts his performance like they didn't just watch him.

When Roland stops talking for a second to catch his breath Robin reminds him, "Once they start back up you have quiet."

Roland shakes his head somberly and then the lights flicker and his eyes widen.

"It's starting now so we have to be quiet."

To his shock Roland doesn't say a word through the first performance. When it finishes he climbs onto Robin's lap and by the time the fifth graders are on stage Roland's asleep in his arms.

He doesn't know how Roland's managed to fall asleep with the loud music and applause but clearly all the excitement wore him out.

Regina looks at them when the applause starts up again amazed. "He's out cold isn't he?"

Robin nods, "Once he's out, he's out." Once he's asleep his son can sleep through anything, it doesn't matter how loud the noises are, he will sleep like a baby. 

The seventh grade class sings  _O' Holy Night,_  and he's surprised, all the other songs were non-religious.

Regina must see it on his face because she tells him, "That's Grace Blue's class, she's the one who led the fight to keep it a Christmas and not a holiday concert. Last year her class sang  _O' Come All Ye Faithful_."

"She didn't."

Regina nods with a raised brow that shows exactly how ridiculous she thinks it is. He has to agree, but from what he's seen of Ms. Blue she would be the one to do such a thing. She comes to get tree and always encourages him to get Roland baptised and bring him into the faith.

Henry's class comes out and it takes him a second to find Henry, who's situated himself in the very back. They start a rousing rendition of of  _Rocking Around the Christmas Tree_  and he sees Regina shake her head and cover her mouth for a second.

"What is it?" he whispers.

She keeps her voice low and he can just make out the words, "Henry's not singing, he's just mouthing the words."

He looks at him, really pays attention and sure enough he's not.

When the song ends he claps then slowly stands up, readjusting still asleep Roland in his arms.

"I should go find my son, and you should get yours to bed."

"Tell him I said he did great."

She laughs, and it's a sound he loves to hear. "I'll tell him you are disappointed he didn't sing."

"Don't you dare."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I might have to rescind your dinner invitation, can't have a liar at my house, Henry's still welcome though."

She sighs dramatically, "Fine, I guess I won't tell him that then, I'll see you Sunday then?"

He smiles back, "Can't wait, bring your appetite."

"Oh I will," she smirks, "In more ways than one."

This woman is going to be the death of him, but man what a way to go. He loves her saucy comments, and even though they can't leave their sons alone for too long, he'll be sneaking off to kiss her that night, just for a little bit.

Roland begins to grow heavy in his arms so he leans in kisses her forehead with a "Goodnight Regina," before he heads to the car. Roland sleeps through the whole ride home and the trip to his room, so Robin takes off his antlers and settles him in his bed, not bothering to change him into pajamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next bit will be up on Sunday :)


	8. December 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Henry go over to Robin's for dinner to give Roland his gift

As she expected Roland loves his cape. He had been so excited that they brought him a present, had wanted to open it right away but Robin had insisted on dinner first.

Roland had chatted excitedly through dinner, and revealed that he wasn't the only getting a present. She had thought it was just a present for Henry but then when they had settled in the living room with hot chocolates Robin had handed her a little box too.

She didn't get him anything, had thought about it, but told herself it was too soon, and now she regrets not buying that watch she thought he would like. She had told herself a watch was way too much but when she opens the beautiful and clearly expensive silver arrow necklace he bought her she regrets her choice.

He waves off her apologies for not getting him anything, swears he bought it because he wanted to give it to her, and didn't expect anything in return. She understands that, knows he's a giving person but still feels bad.

Once Roland is situated in his cape and pictures have been taken by both of them, she gets Robin to help her put on her new necklace.

As he does up the claps he asks softly, "So you like it then?"

Her heart melts at the touch of insecurity in his tone and she rushes to reassure, "I love it, really Robin, it's beautiful."

And it is, it's perfect, it's subtle and neutral so she she can wear it with anything. The little arrow is a reminder of the amazing man that gave it to her.

They sit drinking their hot chocolates, the boys on the couch, her and Robin in the love seat, with a fire going in the background.

Roland's insist they should watch a movie. Once Robin confirms they want to stay for a bit longer, he puts the claymation  _Rudolph_  on, which she learns is Roland's favourite Christmas movie.

Robin offers her a drink and that sounds nice, they hadn't had anything alcoholic with dinner so she can have one and still be fine to drive home in an hour or so.

He gets up and she follows, the boys engrossed in the movie.

Once they are out of sight she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him soundly, a thank you for everything. They trade lazy kisses, careful not to heat them up too much in case one of the boys comes in.

Eventually they part and he opens the fridge and she spies champagne. "Are we celebrating something?"

He laughs, "No, it's for my signature holiday drink, can I make you one?"

She nods, curious about this drink. She watches as he mixes champagne, ginger beer and cranberry juice together. She's a bit skeptical but it's good and not as sweet as she initially feared.

They head back into the living room and settle back on the love seat. The movie is half over when they get back, and she probably should be embarrassed they snuck off for so long but it's a short movie, they weren't gone all that long, around 20 minutes.

She cuddles up beside Robin, and near the end of the movie he grabs a blanket and throws it over his lap. Within minutes she's taken most of the blanket and he playfully protests, pulling her in closer, claiming it's the only way to get his part of the blanket back.

The movie ends and they should be going but then Roland asks if they can watch  _The Grinch_ too, and she doesn't want to leave quite yet so agrees.

Roland falls asleep twenty minutes into the movie and Robin excuses himself to take him upstairs. He doesn't wake up as Robin picks him up, and what she wouldn't give for the ability to sleep through anything. Henry's the same, once he's asleep a bomb could go off beside him and he'd still be sleeping peacefully, undisturbed.

Henry pauses the movie and asks, like he hasn't seen this movie at least twenty times already, "Mom, does this mean we have to leave? I really want to finish the movie."

"You'll have to ask Robin when he comes back down."

She doesn't mind staying, is enjoying herself and she really doesn't think Robin's going to kick them out. It is getting late though, nearly ten, she's surprised Roland made it so long.

Robin's back down not five minutes later. "You didn't have to stop on my account, I've seen this before."

He settles on the love seat beside her and she offers him back his half of the blanket as Henry fidgets with the remote.

"So we can stay and finish the movie then?" He asks hopefully.

"Yes of course."

Henry unpauses the movie. "Awesome, now shh I don't want to miss anything."

She shakes her head at her son shushing them, but then Robin wraps and arm around her shoulder and she leans in, enjoying cuddling up with him.

She must fall asleep because she opens her eyes and the credits are rolling and the last part she remembers was the Grinch stealing the gifts.

Robin smiles down at her, "Did you have a good nap?"

She yawns, stretching out, "I did, I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable for you."

"Not at all, it's not everyday I get to have the most beautiful woman there is fall asleep in my arms."

He's ridiculous, but she loves it, loves the over the top flattery he's always bestowing on her. He makes her feel important and wanted. She really really likes him, and the more she learns the more she likes.

She wants him, those few kisses in the kitchen earlier did nothing to soothe her craving.

She looks over at Henry, he's awake but barely, slouching down into the couch and stifling a yawn.

They should go, she doesn't want to, but her son is about to fall asleep.

She reluctantly gets up, leaving the warmth of Robin's arms. Maybe she could sneak back after Henry's in bed for some real alone time, but no that's ridiculous.

"Alright Henry, let's go."

"Do we have to, can't we just stay here? I don't want to move."

Robin stands too, "You are more than welcome to, I have a guest room you can use."

And well, that's interesting, she hadn't planned on a sleepover but now that it's here, being offered to her, with her son half asleep she finds she has no reason to say no and every reason to say yes.

"Okay then."

Robin suggests, "Henry why don't you head upstairs then, it's the one directly across the hall from Roland's room."

Henry gets up slowly, and as he's making his way up the stairs Robin tells her quietly, "I've only the one guest room, but it's a big bed that easily fits two, or you can join me, I'll behave I promise, I'm not asking you for anything just to sleep in my bed, if you want."

God he's sweet and she loves that he doesn't make assumptions and gives her options, but she doesn't want them. "Henry kicks in his sleep, and I'd much rather snuggle up with the handsome Christmas tree farmer on what you could call our third or even fourth date, depending upon how you look at it."

"Regina, about that, I'm crazy about you and I know it's soon but I'm not seeing anyone else and I don't want to, I only want to see you and I'm hoping you feel the same."

She feels the same way, doesn't know quite how to express it though, "I do."

"Well then, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

She giggles, "I would," and then she kisses him, deeply and passionately like she's been wanting to for days. She kisses him like he's a fountain and she's been dying of thirst.

They kiss for several minutes, she reluctantly pulls away before she gets too lost to him, after all, she should check on her son, ensure he's sleeping before she climbs this man like a tree.

He looks a bit stunned but his eyes are dark with longing as she tell him, "I'm going to go check on Henry,"

"I'll uh make us more drinks."

She shakes her vehemently, she's done stalling. "No, wait for me in the bedroom."

He swallows audibly, his gaze hot and intense. It's sexy, but she has something to take care of first so she heads toward the stairs. He follows behind and she adds an extra sway to her steps, knowing what his eyes are glued on.

When they get upstairs she turns to him, and he's checking her out as she expected.

"It's um this one," he says pointing to the door to the left, "I'll just uh be in there then."

She tells him, "See you soon," in a way she hopes is sultry.

She slowly opens the guest room door and the light is out and Henry's eyes are shut so she closes it gently, then makes her way to Robin's room.

He's standing by the bed when she comes in, "Regina, I-"

She cuts him off with a fierce kiss, she's sick of talking, she wants to do this, has wanted to since their first date. She wraps her arms around his neck, her tongue seeking his out, sucking it gently in way that causes him to gasp softly. It ramps up her anticipation, she kisses him harder, pulling his body closer into hers. It's a bit aggressive but she wants him, badly, and he doesn't seem to have any complaints, his hand slipping down and ghosting over her ass.

She brings her lips to his jawline, tracing around it and then back to his lips for another heady kiss. Her hands eagerly unbutton his shirt as she pushes him down onto the bed.

"I-Oh," she cuts off whatever he was going to say with a flick of her tongue against his neck.

He pulls her back up for another kiss, it doesn't last too long before he breaks it and looks her dead in the eye, in a way that makes her pulse jump. "Regina, we don't have to..."

She places her finger over his mouth silencing him. Her eyes drop for a second and she can see the outline of him, hard in his pants, she knows he wants her. "I know, Robin, I want you, I want…" she slides down and over him, " _this_ , all of it."

He groans when she touches him and then his lips are back on hers, hot and urgent. He grabs her ass this time, gives her a firm squeeze pressing her against him and she moans softly.

Then he does it again, kissing down her neck. He's just shy of the sensitive spot so she tells him, "little to the left," in a far too breathless tone, that she stops caring about when he flicks his tongue over that spot.

"Oh fuck." He keeps it up, gives her a firm suck, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to send a jolt right down to where she's already wet.

And god they are wearing too many clothes, too many layers between them. She rocks a little against his thigh, feels the hot thrill of friction against her oh so sensitive clit.

She needs more, needs him naked, inside her, needs feel that tongue on her. It's with that in mind that she gets back to undressing him, she undoes the two buttons she missed before. Then runs her hands down his toned chest, taking in how the muscles flex and tense under her palm.

She can feel his abs, not totally visible but hard beneath her hand and fuck it's hot.

His hands find her breasts as his lips connect with her ear. He sucks on her ear lobe while his hands palm her over her bra, and she exhales firmly, letting out a high and desperate moan that spurs him on. His hands are firm on her, but it's dulled by the layers of fabric between them. He nibbles on her ear as she tries to focus on pushing off his shirt, but she's distracted, letting out sharp sounds in response to all the delicious things he's doing to her.

Everything inside her churns and buzzes, the pleasure of his kisses radiating out and down her spine.

She rocks against his legs again, and it's good, but not what she wants.

She moves slightly so she can pull her shirt over her head. His lips replace his hands, kissing her over the fabric of her bra. But that's not what she wants either.

She undoes the clasp and lets it fall in between them.

Robin stares for a second then his mouth goes right to where she wants it. He slowly licks over a hard nipple, finishing it with a soft suck. Then he does it again and again. It's too soft to be anything more than a delicious tease, a preview of what's to come.

"Oh god yes, like that, but uh, harder"

He sucks more firmly drawing her nipple between his teeth and fuck yes that's good. Her brain feels like it's shorting out, all she can focus on is his mouth, his - oh god, Mal was right - very talented mouth. He presses kisses across her chest and gives the other breast the same treatment and it's heavenly.

She lets out more whiny desperate but stifled moans, but she can't help it, it's too good and she is dying for it.

"Robin please," she huffs out when he kisses that spot on her neck that makes her knees week and her clit pulse.

He looks at her eyes hot with lust, "What do you need babe?"

Fuck he's so attractive. She needs his tongue, needs to know what that feels like. "Go down on me,  _please._ "

He groans at the request and she slips off of her spot on top of him, removing her pants before lying down to the side of him.

He also discards his pants, leaving him only in boxers, which do nothing to hide how hard he is for her.

He kisses down her stomach slowly and every kiss sends a flash of hot anticipation through her. He's taking his time but she's so wet and keyed up already, the pace is agonizing but she knows it will be worth it in the end, even though her body is screaming for more stimulation.

She groans in protest when he hits right above where she needs him but shuffles away and starts kissing up her right thigh. Each kiss sends a pulse to her throbbing clit, and she can feel it swollen, aching and needy, longing for more attention.

When he reaches the top of her thigh, he ghosts over it, and then kisses down her left. And it's hot, so hot but she's about to die of arousal if he doesn't-

"Oh god." she cries out as he kisses her clit lightly over her thong and it should not be this good, she should not be this keyed up. "Take it off, please."

He complies with her order, not that there was much heat behind it, then he runs his tongue along the outside of her lips.

She gasps, it's good, so good, increases that delicious ache and adds to the pool of wetness between her legs, but it's not enough. It keeps her needy, anticipating.

He presses a soft open mouthed kiss around her clit and she clenches and spasms, the anticipation acute and sharp but he backs off.

The sound she makes when he finally runs his tongue over her is embarrassingly loud but she's far too gone to care. It's the slowest of licks, the pressure barely there as he glides ever so softly up and over her clit and then back down, but still it sets her fire. She's so sensitive right now everything just feels... more and it's  _so_  good.

Her hand pushes at his head, trying to get him back where she needs, but he chuckles, pulling his head away.

"Do you like this?" he asks, flicking his tongue around her but avoiding her clit purposefully.

"Ro- _bin._ " It's good but fuck, she's needs more and he knows it.

"What about this?" he asks then slides his tongue over her again, and just like the last time ever so slowly up and then back down. She writhes and gasps, throbbing with raw need. And then he slides his tongue inside her, pausing to groan, "Fuck babe you're soaked," before tucking his hands under her ass, pushing her up toward him and fucking her with his tongue.

She's crying out nonsense, lots of sharp sounds and rough moans but it's good and she can just imagine how good it will feel when he finally focuses on her clit.

His one hand slips out from underneath her and grabs for but completely misses the pillows. She understands the intent, so grabs and puts one under her hips, freeing his hands.

He circles his thumb just above her clit, just enough to be maddeningly short of what she really needs.

She's about ready to combust, her heart is racing her face is flushed.

"Robin, please, suck my, AH."

He fulfills her beg, but just for a second, flicks his tongue out of her, over her clit and then sucks her between his lips.

Her whole belly goes molton, her thighs shake and then he stops, the bastard.

He looks up her, hot with desire. "Tell me what you want."

She swallows, how is she supposed to form words when she's this turned on, "I want your tongue."

He licks his lips, "Where?"

Fuck he's going to kill her, she is aching with need and it's what fuels her. "God Robin, suck my clit, hard, please."

He gives her clit a swirling lick and she bucks and moans. "Like this or?" then he brings it between his hips and sucks hard, grabbing her thighs roughly.

"Tha- Oh fuck that, yes, god, please Robin don't stop, don't stop."

It feels fucking amazing, after so long of only soft touches. It's shorting out her brain and she can't focus on anything but the pleasure of his mouth.

Her hand is in his hair again keeping him where he is and this time he stays, and thank god because she's nearly there. He gives her quick short sucks that make her writhe and moan and fuck it's exactly what she needs.

She loses herself to the sensation and then he flicks his tongue over her finishes it with a hard suck and she squirms and cries out. It's intense and too much but not enough at the same time, she wants to pull away but have more.

Her every muscle tightens and she's crying out, "Oh fucking god yes, yes,  _ah_!" She catapults over the edge as he sucks her firmly, her orgasm crashing over her like a tidal wave pleasure radiating out and through her entire body as she spasms. He keeps going and her breath comes out in fast huffs as he draw the last remnants of her pleasure out.

"Ahhh," she sighs, before palming his head away, the sensation becoming too much.

He kisses her again and she moans softly at the sensation of her taste on him.

She reaches for him, palms over his erection and god he must be dying for it, and that thought makes her warm all over.

"You don't have to- Ah," he's trying to be a gentleman but his body betrays him when she slips her hand into his boxers and finally strokes him her hand. He's warm and thick.

"Want you," she breathes in his ear and he groans out a,  _fuck love_ , before rolling over. He opens the bedside drawer and fishes out a condom and oh, that's… god, good thing he's more on it than she is. Her brain too sex addled to remember basic things like protection.

He pushes off his boxers and puts in on, hovers over for a second and whimpers, "Oh god," before sliding himself inside her.

"Fuck," she huffs out, she's still soaked from his earlier attentions and he feels so damn good. She shifts a little on the pillow, changing the angle of her hips just so and  _God_.

Every thrust of his hips against hers is hitting her g-spot perfectly making her moan out again and again. She's too loud but he's talking, in this bedroom voice that just makes everything that much hotter, telling her how good she feels, how wet she is, how badly he's wanted her.

And god she needs to come again, already. Is desperate for it, for him, yet again. It's fucking perfect, his hard thrusts smacking against in her in way that makes the heat in her lower belly grow and her insides clench. She's nearly there just- jesus, fuck.

He throws a leg over his shoulder and she hooks the other one over too, widening her legs just a bit and he shifts forward, kissing her as he thrusts in just the right spot and his hips grind against her clit and fuck that's it.

"Oh god, so fucking good."

He keeps it up, the sharp pace that is setting her aflame. "Are you there babe? You going to come for me?"

"Uh, uhuh."

"Fucking please, can't wait to see you, fucking gods Regina, you feel so-"

She can barely make out the words she wants with what he's doing to her, it's hard to think more than yes or oh god more. "You too, I-Uh."

She shakes as orgasm rips through her, him urging her on as everything releases in hot pulses.

She sighs indulgently as she comes down. Everything's tingling, he's slowed a bit, waiting her out but she urges him on.

It's a only a few more thrusts before he's coming with her name on his lips and she tries to memorize it, intent on replaying that hot sound over and over in her head.

She lays basking as he disposes of the condom and then passes her a shirt to sleep in. And right, they don't want children walking in and seeing something. He throws on some boxers but to her delight stays shirtless. He pulls her into his chest and she breathes in his delicious scent, and falls asleep.


	9. December 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Henry have breakfast with Robin and Roland

Robin wakes up from the hottest dream he's had in ages only to realize it wasn't a dream, it happened the night before.

He wants her again but he looks at the time and grimaces, 6:45am, Roland will be up any minute. With that in mind he reluctantly leaves her arms, gathering their strewn clothes and laying hers out on the chair.

He throws on a shirt, brushes his teeth, sets a spare brush out for her, then heads down the stairs to prepare a pot of coffee. It's just finishing brewing when arms wrap around his waist and a soft kiss is planted on his neck.

He turns as she whispers, "Good Morning," in a raspy tone that's far far too sexy. He kisses her, languidly, doesn't let it heat up like a rather large part of him wants to, because there are children, well his kid anyway, that will be waking up any minute.

He grabs two mugs, throws some sugar in his, then pours coffee in both leaving a little space in hers for that splash of milk she takes. He had noticed she threw a bit of milk in hers when she first made them coffee when he delivered her tree.

The smiling, "You remembered," as he passes her the milk makes his heart stutter. He loves when she smiles, loves being the one to bring the smile to her face.

They sit and and exchange yearning flirty looks over their coffee. Her leg grazes his from under the table and the faux innocence on her face makes him laugh.

He's about to get her back when he hears Roland thumping loudly down the stairs, yelling out "Papa."

When he sees Regina he excitedly throws his arms around her, "Regina, is Henry here too?"

She laughs, "Yes he is, but we're going to leave soon."

"No, you can't leave." Roland says pouting and Robin finds he agrees with his son.

"We'll stay for breakfast, but then we have to go home." She leans in and tells him in a stage whisper, "Santa won't be able to find Henry tonight, if he doesn't go home."

Roland nods,"Oh okay, but you can stay for a little bit?"

She smiles, "Yes, for a bit, we will have to wait until Henry wakes up and that could be a while."

Roland's satisfied with that, "Can I sit on your lap?"

She says yes and Roland climbs up with a big smile, and he's struck by how lucky he is to have found her.

"Papa, I'm hungry."

"Well we can't have that can we, what do you want for breakfast Roland?"

He laughs as Roland purses his lips and goes silent, clearly thinking hard. Then Roland turns his head to look at Regina, "What do you want?"

She smiles down at him, "I like almost everything, what's your favourite?"

"Papa's big breakfast."

She looks over at him now when she asks, "And what's in this big breakfast?"

Roland answers for him, "Eggs and cheese and mmm, right Papa?"

He chuckles a little at Roland's description before clarifying, "I make omelettes with toast and hashbrowns."

Roland nods excitedly. "And sometimes Papa makes fancy toast too."

She mouths,  _Fancy Toast?_ before grabbing her mug and sipping her coffee.

"French toast, but I don't make it and omelettes."

"Omelettes do sound delicious."

With that he finishes his coffee then gets up out of his chair to start preparing everything. Once he's up Roland adds, "Yeah Papa, they do sound delicious."

"Well it's settled then." He says as he sets the oven so it will preheat while he's gathering everything he needs.

"Can I help?" asks Regina and then Roland is volunteering too. He loves his son, but his help usually results in the meal taking five times as long to prepare.

"No, I've got this under control, you two sit." He grabs the last thing he needs out of the fridge and shuts the door.

He's grating the cheese when Roland slides up beside him and asks, "Can I have juice Papa?"

He nods, goes to stop grating and grab it, but Regina's already up and halfway to the fridge.

"Thanks," he says, which she shrugs off as Roland rushes over to the fridge with her.

"Apple or orange Roland?"

"What's that bubbly stuff?" Roland asks and Robin stifles a laugh, knowing without looking over that Roland is pointing to the champagne bottle.

"That's champagne," she tells Roland, "You wouldn't like it."

"It's bubbly like Sprite and I like Sprite."

He pictures for a second Roland trying the champagne and imagines his face would screw up similar to when he tried a lemon as baby. But, with his luck Roland would like it and want more, and that's just not a situation he wants to deal with.

So he tells him firmly, "Apple or orange juice Roland, no champagne for you."

He's not looking at him, but the tone of her voice when she tells his son, "Which will it be Roland?" tells Robin that Roland is probably pouting, trying to make Regina fall for his sad eyes.

Regina wins the battle of wits, not that he's surprised, and Roland huffs out, "Fine" and, "Apple please." And Robin finds himself grateful that at least Roland still had his manners intact.

He can hear the juice pouring as he cracks the eggs, whisking ten and a bit of milk together in a bowl. He doesn't know how much Henry will eat but he's a teenager and Robin would rather have too much food than not enough.

The oven beeps as he's disposing of his pile of eggshells and he opens the freezer looking at the hashbrowns, then taking out the tater tots instead (they reheat better if he's vastly overestimated everyone's appetite) and lining them up on a baking sheet.

He hears Roland's "I'm bored," as he's opening the oven and placing the tray inside.

"You don't have to stay in here Roland, you can go play with your toys and I'll get you when breakfast is ready."

He hears Roland scamper off, not bothering to say goodbye. He bends down to grab the frying pans then nearly jumps when hands circle his waist.

She laughs as he explains, "Sorry love, you scared me a bit, I'm not used to having company in here other than Roland."

What she says both melts his heart and makes his pulse race, "You'd better get used it."

He sets the pans on the stovetop, turning the two burners on, then turns to give her a quick peck, before grabbing a knife and aimlessly hacking off some butter into the pans.

"That's a lot of butter," she remarks, "are you trying to fatten us up?"

And it is more than he would usually put in, he wasn't paying all that much attention to how much he was cutting off.

"Just trying to make sure you are well fed."

She stays behind him as he pours in the egg mixture, half in one pan, half in the other. "Dinner and breakfast, how'd I get so lucky?"

He can't help but push his luck, "I could make that lunch too, and then I've covered all the meals."

He pivots so he can look at her, while also keeping his attention on the eggs.

"We can't, I need to get home, I'm in yesterday's clothes, some of yesterday's makeup still. I need to change and shower and Henry will need new clothes too, we weren't exactly prepared for this impromptu sleepover."

That's true, he's just reluctant to see her go. He likes her, not too much because well she is his girlfriend now, but so much that he feels like he could never get enough of her, never bore of her company. He's constantly thinking about her.

"I would say sorry but I'm really not because it worked out rather well for us."

She gets nice and close, presses a soft kiss on his lips then pulls away just a little to tell him, "Mm that it did."

He swallows then turns his attention back to the eggs as she asks, "Are you sure I can't help in any way?"

He looks at the oven timer, seven minutes left, he should probably get the toast going. "You could throw some bread in the toaster oven, the loaf is to your left on the counter."

The eggs are starting to set so he pours in the cheese, probably too much, but he's never made omelettes quite this big before. He probably should have used three pans, but oh well, can't fix that now.

They seem to be turning out alright, they are just a bit big. Hopefully cutting them into servings won't mess them up too much, he doesn't want her to think he can't cook, he just doesn't have enough frying pans in the right size to make four separate omelettes at the same time.

Everything is almost ready so he grabs out four plates and asks Regina if she can get Roland and Henry.

"Henry won't want to get up, he will but he's slow so I'll wake him but we can start without him."

'We can wait for him."

She shakes her head, "No, the food will get cold and the thought of that is what will motivate him to actually get up and come down."

That makes sense. The timer beeps as she leaves and he pulls out the tater tots, turning down the stove so the omelettes don't burn, but stay warm if they take a while. He makes a plate for Roland without the eggs initially but then hears him thudding down the stairs so cuts a third of one of the omelettes and puts it on Roland's plate, throwing the rest on a plate for himself.

He makes a plate for Regina then sits down, leaving one plate out for Henry when he gets downstairs.

He's nearly finished by the time Henry makes it down, (he did work up an appetite last night after all). He grabs a bit more for himself and makes up a plate for Henry, asking how much he wants.

Once they've finished Regina sighs, "We should really get going?"

"Can I tempt you with more coffee? Tea? More food?"

She shakes her head playfully, "No we really do have to go, but walk me out?"

And he does, grabbing the door for her and kissing her softly goodbye as Henry groans at them.

It's snowing ever so lightly and Roland wants to play outside, so he bundles him up and they go for a nice little walk through the snow. Roland wants to build a snowman but there's not quite enough of the good snow so he urges him to wait, tells him they will as soon as there's a bit more of the packable snow.

When he gets back inside hours later he has a text from Regina,  _Sorry for rushing off, I do actually have a little something for you. I'm leaving for my mother's early on the 26th but maybe I could drop it off tomorrow night? Henry will inevitably be holed up in his room playing Kingdom Hearts, the video game he's been begging for that's sitting under the tree right now._

That sounds rather perfect, he bets that why she was rushing off, needing to get to the store before it closed.  _You didn't have to get me anything, I did mean that Regina, but yes tomorrow night works for me. Will, John and Mulan come over for an early dinner but they will gone by 8 at the latest. You are welcome to join us of course._

He's not surprised when she declines that invitation,  _That's okay, I'll just come over after, I'll message you tomorrow and we can confirm the details._

_Sounds good love._

He just saw her but he already can't wait to see her again. He's ridiculous and he knows it. It's nice to feel this way again, after Marian and the failed dates he had been on, he thought maybe Marian was it for him, that he'd never feel this way again. He's glad he was wrong, glad Will made him realize what was so obvious to everyone else. He doesn't know what would have happened without that push, but boy is he ever grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the technical end of this fic (and with an added scene for anyone who read it on the Advent site) but there will be one or two more chapters set over the holidays because I can't seem to stop writing new parts.


	10. December 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas day (a bit late but this chapter isn't all that festive) Regina takes a trip to Robin's at night to give him his gift

She's barely seen Henry all day, had to hound him to come down and eat dinner with her because he didn't want to leave his game. He was at a really good part apparently, but he'd been saying that all day. It's times like these she misses when Henry was younger. He's outgrown their Christmas traditions, preferring to spend the day playing video games or watching tv alone in his room. She misses when he was glued to her side and they'd spend the day baking cookies and watching Christmas movies. She still makes cookies on Christmas day, made one batch alone this afternoon but it's not the same.

Robin's not helping her nostalgia. He's been sending her pictures all day of Roland's Christmas. Roland rediscovered his batman cape that morning and wore it and his Holiday Concert antlers all day.

They traded pictures back and forth all morning, lots of cute pictures of Roland and several comical shots she took of Henry, including a couple of him trying to avoid having his picture taken.

She had received more pictures after dinner with John, Will and Mulan, who all also showered Roland with gifts. According to Robin though no one was more excited than John after he discovered Robin had set up a weekend getaway for them all in Boston. John was most excited that they had tickets go axe throwing and hadn't stopped raving about how cool it was.

She's been slowly cleaning the kitchen, aimlessly messaging back and forth with Robin between tasks. She knows Mulan, John and Will are Roland's regular caregivers so she couldn't help but wonder,  _Is Roland coming with you? Axe-throwing and escape rooms don't exactly seem fitted for a five year old._

She puts her phone down on the island and cleans off the countertops. Her phone buzzes as she's finishing so she sits down on a stool to read,  _No, he sweet talked his way into a weekend with Granny so I took full advantage (once I cleared it with her of course)._

That's cute she can just picture it, Granny loves kids, it's no secret and she takes a special interest in all the kids of single parents, offering to take them for a bit on the weekend. Henry never stayed for a whole weekend but then Regina never really left Storybrooke without him so it wasn't necessary.

_Has he stayed overnight with her before?_

She remembers the first time Henry spent the night and he came back so excited because she taught him how to play Chess. It was a modified chess game with fewer rules Granny had created for young kids that to this day Regina still doesn't understand, but it had been their thing and Henry had loved it.

_Yes, he loves staying with her because she has an older version of Candyland and apparently ours isn't as fun._

She knows all about that, Henry had insisted the same thing.

She's surprised when she hears Henry coming down the stairs. As soon as he is in the kitchen he makes a beeline for the cookie jar. He grabs four cookies and she gives him a look when he reaches for a fifth.

"Mom it's Christmas and I need fuel this next bit is really hard."

"Four cookies are more than enough, and if you are really hungry there's leftovers you can eat."

He sighs dramatically, "Fine, I'll just have these then."

He pours himself a glass of water and heads back upstairs, juggling his load by setting two cookies on top of the glass. She follows to see if he drops any but he makes it into his room with no issues then shuts the door.

She strolls back into the kitchen, sweeps the room and the debates whether she's going to mop or not. She sits back down and grabs her phone, to a new message from Robin.

_Roland's been put to bed and Mulan and the lads are heading out soon, just helping me clean up, so you can come over any time love, unless you've changed your mind._

And no she hasn't, she's looking forward to seeing him. She didn't brave the mall on Christmas Eve to wait and give him his gift later. She decides she will mop and then freshen up and head over. There's a skip in her step as she does, a new found energy from the excitement of seeing him again.

She changes her clothes and touches up her makeup before knocking on Henry's door.

"What?" is the response she gets and she takes it as permission to enter.

He doesn't look up from his game when she enters,"I just wanted to tell you I'm going out."

"Okay," he tells her still not taking his eyes off of the game.

"If I'm back after ten I expect you to lock the door and go to bed."

At that he pauses the game. "Mom, it's the Christmas break, why I can't I stay up."

He knows why but still she reminds him, "Because we leave for the airport at seven am tomorrow." She looks around the room and spies his suitcase she has helpfully pulled out and set by his door a week ago. "Have you even packed yet?"

He looks at her sheepishly, "I, uh, well, I'm going to."

"When exactly?" she asks picking up the suitcase.

"In a little bit, I promise."

"Or you could do it now considering your game is already paused."

He sighs and gets up grabbing the suitcase from her and throwing it onto the bed. "I suppose, and I'll go to bed early too. Where are you going anyway?"

"Just dropping off Robin's gift, I shouldn't be too long but we might watch a movie since someone didn't want to watch with me."

He just shrugs as he throws things messily into his suitcase. His packing is atrocious but at least he's doing it.

"Okay, just text or call me if you need anything."

"Mom I'm thirteen not eight, I can handle being here for a little bit, now go, you need sleep too, and I'd rather not have you be cranky on the drive."

She goes to protest but it's not worth it because she does get cranky if she doesn't sleep enough and with the added stress of the fact that they are going to her mother's she can become quite unpleasant.

"Okay I'm leaving then, no more cookies though, I mean it, I know how many there are and if you eat them tonight then you can't have any dessert the entire time we're at Gramma's."

"I won't," he yells as she exits shutting his door.

It's snowed a little so she has to clean off the car. She makes it to Robin's by 8:15 and she should just drop off the gift and get home, but she'd be lying if the prospect of some alone time didn't excite her. In fact it and what they could do with it had been on her mind all day.

They were just together two nights ago, but she wants him again, her libido having clung to the fact that they would be alone and that this is her last chance to be with him for the rest of the week. Anxiety spools a little at the reminder she'll be at her mother's but she forces it down, distracting herself with more pleasant images of being with Robin. She stresses out enough the entire time she's at her mother's so she tries to limit thinking about it until the day of.

When Robin opens the door he greets her with a, "Hello lovely," and a soft kiss that leaves her wanting more.

He takes her coat and then takes his gift from her. He leads her into the kitchen as he offers, "Can I get you a drink?"

And she really shouldn't but one can hurt, "Sure, but just one."

"That's perfect because making one for each of us of my holiday drink will finish off this bottle."

She shamelessly checks out his ass as he bends down to grab the bottles out of the fridge. God he has a nice ass, nice everything really. He catches her staring as he turns around and smirks at her.

He pours the drinks, then passes her one and they cheers, before each taking a sip. She can feel his eyes on her as she goes for a second sip so she lets out an appreciative "Mmm," that has his eyes darkening.

She's going to indulge in that but first, "You should open your gift."

He opens it with care, then his eyes widen as he takes in the watch, it a simple leather band and a small rectangular face, with hands not a digital display. "Regina, I- wow."

She doesn't know how to read that, he'd told her his current watch was too clunky once, which is what compelled her to buy this. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it, it's perfect, too much but perfect."

She can't help but smile then, "Good I'm so glad you like it."

He replaces the watch on his wrist with the one she gave him, then steps toward her, eyes dark and desirous. "Let me show you just how much," he says closing the distance between them, kissing her hungrily. He presses himself to her as he does and the force of it pushes her back a little. She's responding just as eagerly, that slight tinge of arousal she's had off and on all day when she let her mind wander making itself known.

It increases tenfold when his arms scoop under her ass pulling her up into his arms. Her legs wrap around him instinctually. God he's strong, holding her up as they kiss and kiss. It's hot being held up like this. She tries not to get ahead of herself but she's already achy and needy just from these heated kisses and the promise of more. What is it about this man that makes her so ravenous for him? It's insane how much she wants him.

As they continue to trade desperate kisses he places her onto the counter. His hands immediately moving to her chest, palming her over her shirt as he trails kisses along her jawline.

God is he going to take her right here in the kitchen? It seems so when his hands wander to the buttons of her shirt, undoing them hurriedly to reveal her lacy red bra she threw on this morning because it was festive (and okay, yes, she had him in mind when she put it on).

"Stunning," he tells her as he slides off her shirt and she warms at the compliment. He sucks on that sensitive spot on her neck and she inhales sharply, her breath catching at the pleasure of it. The fact that he goes right for it shows he was paying attention the last time and only serves to turn her on more.

She practically growls when he flicks his tongue over it again and again, it increases the ache between her legs that's begging to be satisfied.

He claims her mouth again, his tongue seeking hers out eagerly. God she loves kissing him, but she needs more, needs something to quell the ever growing - oh. He's shifted so he's right between her legs and she's pressed up against him, as close as they can be. She's grinds against him finally getting the slightest bit of pressure against her clit.

Her hands thread through his hair as his travel down her back. He's gripping at her hips, grabbing her, urging her to rock against him and it's so hot. He's so eager this time, much less cautious and though she likes being in control she likes this just as much.

He peppers her neck with kisses again as she sighs. He snakes his hand behind her back, undoing her bra. He takes it off, finally, pauses to stare, murmuring, "gorgeous," before he devours her chest. He gives her long sucking kisses that make her sigh, moan and rock, her hips seeking out friction that isn't there. He slides a hand between them, undoing her pants, then sliding it in and,  _oh god,_ circling over clit.

"Oh god, yes Robin." And fuck, she's so keyed up already, she needs this. He doesn't waste time, doesn't tease thank god, two fingers circling perfectly, bringing her up. He keeps at it and soon she's trembling, right on the brink, about to come in his kitchen from just his fingers on her clit and his mouth on her nipples. She's still sort of wearing her pants, only half undressed and grinding against his hand. He returns to that spot on her neck as he circles faster and she's babbling, telling him not to stop, that she's so so close that he just needs to-

He claims her mouth for another kiss, right as she falls off the edge, stifling her cries with his mouth.

Fuck that was good, surprisingly so for how quickly he brought her up. But she's not done, not close to it, she already wants more, something about being with him makes her insatiable.

He's still fully clothed but she can see him tenting in his sweats. She grabs for his shirt and he gets the message, takes it off to bare his muscular chest to her. She runs her palms over him, down his hard chest as her groans out her name in a way that makes her clench.

She slides her hand down further, into his pants as she brings her lips to his neck. She grins as she takes him in her hand relishing how rock hard he is even though she has barely touched him. It has been all about her and it thrills her to know that pleasing her turns him on this much.

She strokes him more firmly, bites his neck gently and he whimpers, "Oh fuck," and she feels herself grow wetter.

"Feels good?" she asks before she kisses his nipple causing him to hiss  _Yes_ , then  _God Regina_.

She does the other one as well, still stroking him. He's so so hard and warm and his every sigh and moan amps up her anticipation, has her slicking up even more.

He pushes at her hand telling her sheepishly, "If you keep doing that -  _Oh God_ \- I well, I

just need a minute, god you are so sexy Regina."

He pulls her off the counter so he can remove her pants, kneeling down so pull them off all the way. He kisses his way up her thighs and slipping off her thong, muttering "Christ Regina," when he realizes just how wet she is.

He continues his trail up her thighs then settles in, eating her hungrily as she leans back, gripping onto the counter. She loses herself to the pleasure of his mouth, basking in his skilled attentions. He's moaning into her sex as he does it which just makes it hotter. He doesn't waste time, sucks at her clit in just the right way so she's gasping, her one hand hand moving to his head keeping him there.

She's on fire every pulsing suck bringing her closer and closer.

She cries out when he adds his fingers, then whimpers when he removes his mouth from her to ask, "Where?"

She doesn't quite know what he means but then he hits her just right and she's telling him  _Yes there,_ which must be what he wanted because then he brings his mouth back to her throbbing clit.

The combined stimulation has her a whimpering mess, fighting to stay standing as the pleasure overwhelms her. She chokes out his name as she comes throwing her head back and sighing as he lets her down gently.

His eyes are dark and hungry. He kisses her hard and he tastes like her. He groans as she sucks on his tongue and then pulls away, fishing the condom from his pocket and taking off the rest of his clothes.

She turns away from him, bracing herself on the counter once more as she tells him, "Like this."

They both moan as he enters her. She turns her head, kissing him awkwardly as he picks up the pace. He sets a fast and rough pace that has her gritting her teeth to keep from being too loud.

He's kissing her shoulder, the back of her neck, and inch of exposed skin he can.

"Oh fuck Regina, you feel so good, I- Oh, god, are you close?"

His voice is pained, she's not quite there but he is and she urges him to come, tells him that she wants to feel him but then he's slows and stops, taking deep breaths as his hand coming around to rub at her clit softly. He's barely moving now, his lips to her ear as he urges, "Move around, find the right angle babe and then I'm going to fuck you so hard you see stars."

Fuck that's hot and she does, shimmys until she finds the right angle, moaning when he hits her just right.

"Like that?" he asks needlessly.

She nods then hisses out a "Yesss," in case he couldn't see that. She's gasping as he picks up the pace, each thrust shooting white hot pleasure up her spine, has the tension coiling in her lower belly again.

He starts rubbing her more firmly, hissing in her ear how good she feels and how he can't wait to feel her coming on him. Her thighs start to tremble and she's clenching, spasming around him.

"God Regina please, need you to come for me love, c-can't hold on much longer. I, god. You just feel too good."

"C-close," she chokes out and then he doubles down, going for broke, taking her even harder rubbing her even faster and it works. She tenses, trembles and then everything releases in hot waves of pleasure that envelop her. It's only a few more thrusts until he finishes with a grunt of her name.

They stay pressed together for a few minutes, him doting soft kisses to her neck and shoulder before sliding out of her.

"I- God," she says turning to face him.

He smirks proudly and good he's earned it, "Can I give you another?"

She's tempted but she needs to get home, has an early morning. "I should be getting home."

"You should at least finish your drink," he says gesturing to their barely touched drinks.

"Mm I guess I should."

They flirt shamelessly over their drinks and she ends up staying for another hour, laughing and talking with him, telling him more about her day. She doesn't talk about the trip to her mother's, refuses to put a damper on things by thinking about that. They keep things light and flirty and when she goes to leave he kisses her goodbye in a way that has her wishing she could stay.

"Good night Regina, text me when you get home please love."

She promises she will, and does just that as soon as she pulls in the driveway.

She goes to bed much later than she intended but sleeps like a log. Her good mood in the morning confuses Henry, especially when she gives into his request for a fast food breakfast. He doesn't question it but she can see him eyeing her warily, waiting for this to come to an end and for her to be her normal tense, antsy and short tempered that a trip to her mother's always brings out.

He doesn't have to wait too long, when they stop for gas and breakfast she opens her phone to a text from her mother, inquiring whether Henry is actually attending and criticizing their arrival time and departure date. She wants them to attend a stuffy New Years Eve party with her and doesn't understand why they can't for once stay for an event that means so much to her. But no, that won't be happening, this trip is long enough and she can hardly wait for it to be over.

Regina visits her mother twice a year, just after Christmas and for Cora's birthday. This year Henry had had a school trip that weekend so Regina went alone, which she has not heard the end of since. Even though her mother barely interacts with Henry when he's there she has droned on and on about Regina keeping her only grandson away from her.

Regina had told her mother Henry was coming, and the underhanded comment insinuating she lied about that is well par for course but apparently it's starting early this year.

"What did Gramma do now?" Henry asks and she feels a pang of guilt that he has to be subjected to this. They should have stayed home, found a reason not to go, though Regina would never hear the end of it maybe it would be worth it, to shield her son from the uncomfortable visits. It's too late now, they are halfway to the airport but maybe next year, maybe next year she can either not go or find a way to limit their time at her mothers.

"Nothing," she replies, and Henry gives her a disbelieving look but doesn't ask any more questions.

They spend the rest of the drive in near silence both counting down the time until they can go back to Storybrooke.


	11. December 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin finds a way to relieve some of Regina's stresses while she's at her mothers ;)

Regina's at her mother's, it's her third day there, and Robin could hear the strain in her voice already when she called him that first night. She kept her voice quiet, not wanting to rouse her mother's suspicions.

He doesn't know much about Cora Mills but what he does know, he doesn't like. He's not a big texter but he's taken to messaging Regina since she told him she might not be able to call him while on this trip. The messages he gets back worry him.

She's tense and nervy and he doesn't know what exactly her mother does to bring that out, but the longer the trip goes on the more wound up Regina seems to get.

Her texts are short, clipped and few and far between. She's apologized for that more than once, completely unnecessarily, he's not one to be glued to his phone. Though since he started seeing her he has started checking it more often, earning him some playful teasing from Will and John about "his lass."

She doesn't want her mother to know about them, doesn't want her to catch his name on her phone and ask questions. He understands that it's early, but there is something about it that sets off warning bells, not about Regina, but about her mother. All he really knows about Cora Mills is from a couple of offhand comments when they were skating about Regina not being good enough for her and how Regina wants to stay away from her mother.

He had thought maybe things were better now when she told him she was going to her mothers from the 26th until the 30th, but based on her demeanor it seems he was wrong.

He's not surprised when he gets a text that night, as he's lying on the couch aimlessly watching an episode of  _Friends_  on Netflix. It reads,  _I think I may go insane before Sunday_

His response is instant,  _Please don't love, I'd much prefer your sanity intact. What's your mother done?_

_What hasn't she done would be easier to answer. She's criticized my weight, my hair, my clothes, what I eat, what I drink, how much I drink, which I only do around her to take the edge off of her constant criticism. But today was about how I'm not setting Henry up for success and how he should really should go to a good high school in New York if he wants a good future and she has connections and he could stay with her, and how I should do what's best for my son._

She's angry and rightfully so, he can't imagine having someone criticizing him or his parenting like that, and especially not from a parent.

He goes to respond but he sees those little bubbles that tell him she's typing so he waits, turning his attention back to the TV until his phone buzzes in his hand.

_She knows Henry is off limits, she can criticize me as much as she wants but when it's my son I just, ugh, it just gets to me and she knows that. And she did all through dinner and Henry's getting older he doesn't stay silent anymore, told her he had no interest in leaving Storybrooke, and why would he. But of course that's a reflection on me as a parent, not instilling proper values in him. Sorry to vent, I'm just so frustrated and I'm so close to giving her a piece of my mind even though I know that will only make it worse in the long run._

He's not sure when she got the idea she shouldn't vent to him,  _Don't be sorry love, I want to know what's going on, I want to be able to be able to do what I can to help you. I can't imagine having to sit through that, I wouldn't make it this long without speaking my mind._

He can hear the sarcastic tone in her next message,  _I get by with alcohol, though I overdid it tonight, passed the point where I can just ignore her and got to the point where I don't want to be smart anymore, I want to tell her everything. I almost did too, so I excused myself upstairs to go to bed, though I'm way too riled to sleep right now._

_Do you want to talk about it love? I could call you_

_No, I don't know when she's going to come upstairs, I'd rather her just think I'm sleeping. I'll call you in the morning though during Mother's run? I miss hearing your voice._

And that makes two of them. He shouldn't miss her this much, it's only been 72 hours since he last saw her, and they spoke on the phone two nights ago, but he does. He craves her, feels this need to talk with her, to know how she's feeling. He thinks of her far,  _far_  too often, but he can't help it.

_I'd love that, I miss hearing your voice too, what can I do to help with your mum?_

She types for a while before he gets back,  _I don't know, just talking to you is helping._ His heart warms at that as he continues reading,  _Tell me about your day, distract me._

And that he can do, so he does, in detail, tells her about Roland's antics, how they went sledding, made snow angels and then built a snowman in their front yard.

She wants a picture and luckily he took one earlier, Roland wanted to have a picture of "Frosty 2" before he melted away. He also insisted they make him some friends, because he didn't want Frosty 2 to be lonely. Regina fawns over that when he tells her and it was quite cute, but they put it off until tomorrow because Roland needed to eat and they were losing daylight.

_You'll have to send me pictures tomorrow, I want to see Frosty's friends._

_I'll do that then, are you feeling a bit better love?_

_A bit, talking to you helped, a lot, you have no idea, I'm just tense, wish you were here._

He wishes that too,  _Me too, I'd give you a nice massage, loosen up all that tension until you were boneless and relaxed._

He can just imagine it, massaging away all that tension, and he tries not to let his mind wander to what he could do after that, and other ways he could make her all blissed out.

_Mhm I'd like that, can I rain check that massage?_

_Of course you can love, I'll give it to you anytime._

_Can't wait ;)_

Well neither can he,  _When can I see you next?_

He shouldn't offer this, it's too pushy but he can't help himself.  _Roland's at a friend's house on the 30th, depending upon when you get it in, I could pick you up, and give you that massage later._

_The airport is too far I wouldn't put you out like that and I drove there actually, but I do want that massage so maybe you could come over, once we've settled in, when do you have to pick up Roland?_

_Not until the morning, it's his friend Eric's birthday so he's there for the party and then he and two other boys are sleeping over, sure to be chaos but Eric's parents say they have it handled._

He's realizing he's basically invited himself to spend the night when she answers,  _How convenient, perhaps you should have a sleepover too then ;)_

Well seems she doesn't mind then.  _That sounds perfect, can't wait._

_Me neither, god I really do wish you were here or better yet I was there, Sunday night can't come quick enough_

God he agrees, can't wait to see her again, be with her again. He'll give her that massage and then when she's good and relaxed, bring her up and up until she forgets every bad thing her mother has said and done. It's a nice little fantasy, has his cock stirring as he responds to her. He knows his mind is in the wrong place but he can't help but ask,

_And why's that?_

It seems he's confused her,  _Why what? Why can't I wait for Sunday?_

_Yes_

He can't help but wonder whether her mind is as much in the gutter as his, if her mind also flashes back to their two very passionate trysts, if she's as addicted to him as he is to her.

_I could really use that massage right about now, I just need some relief_

His traitorous mind thinks of other ways he could relieve that stress, sucking at at her as she crests higher and higher, trying to stifle her moans so her mother doesn't hear but not being able to. Fucking her hard in her mother's house while she urges him to go harder, faster, biting back the sounds of her pleasure.

She's just so hot and he can't get enough of her, but he's not going to scare her off with his inappropriate thoughts.

_I promise I'll do it Sunday love, if I was there I'd do it now, I want to take away all your stresses, leave you feeling good_

_I'll hold you to that, and you do, I can't remember the last time I was as relaxed as I was last Sunday, or Christmas._

She is not helping with the inappropriate thoughts because now he's replaying it, that first time they got together how she came apart for him twice, and then Christmas night, when she came over after Roland was asleep to give his gift, the watch he's currently wearing, and then let him take her in his kitchen and showing his appreciation over and over.

He needs to respond before he gets too caught up, he's already half hard from all the memories but he can take care of that after, wants to text with her while she's still up.

_Well I'm glad and I hope you know I'll do my best to relax you any time you want._

He tries to keep the innuendo out but he can't help it and hopes she'll take it more innocently than his dirty mind meant it.

_How else would you relax me on Sunday?_

He reads it twice, then a third time for good measure. He's fairly certain it's an invitation to get more explicit but he doesn't want to risk being wrong.

He settles on,  _Any way you want love ;)_

_Maybe texting you was a bad idea_

He's quick to answer,  _Why's that?_

_I've had too much wine and wine gets me in the mood, and now I can't stop thinking about our nights together and it's not helping_

It's the opening he's been waiting for. Just the knowledge that she's turned on has his erection growing. He makes his way up the stairs toward his bedroom, walking and typing out,  _I can't stopping thinking about it either, can't wait until Sunday when we can do it again, I'll give you that massage and then some._

He keeps it fairly clean because he doesn't want to scare her off but is absolutely delighted when she responds,  _Tell me about this "and then some"_

He's made it to his room, settles on the bed before answering.

_Well, and please tell me if this goes too far, but I'm rather addicted to you, want you so badly, so after the massage I'd kiss you breathless, pouring every ounce of wanting I've had since you've been gone into the kiss_

He stops there, in case he's gone too far, and anxiously awaits her response

_Not too far, what would you do next?_

He almost pinches himself, this can't be real, she's asking him to sext her, just the thought alone makes his cock ache, and he slides his hand down, palming himself over his pants before sliding them off.

_Well for starters I'd have riled you up a bit with that massage, teasing touches that weren't enough, but just enough to get you wet anticipating, so the massage was as much arousing as it was relaxing. So that when I finished you were ready for more. Then I'd kiss you, alot, I love the feel of your lips could kiss you for hours, days even. You'd already be naked, having stripped for your massage giving me plenty of access to kiss down your body hitting that spot behind your ear and the one on your neck, you know the one. I'll take my time, get to know your body make it my mission to kiss every inch of it. You'll be lighting up for me, and if I miss somewhere good, if I don't stop and spend time there, you'd tell me, direct me back there, god it's so hot when you do that. I want to know you Regina, want to know everything that brings you pleasure._

He sends that because the message was getting rather long and continues,

_Of course I'll be utterly distracted by your amazing tits, will try to go super slow, hit everything but them on my tour of your body, but your nipples will be hard and wanting and try as I may I won't be able to resist taking one and sucking it in my mouth, giving you that firm pressure you liked so much on Christmas._

He goes to write more but sees that she's typing so sends that and then waits. The typing bubbles stop, she must be reading and then he gets,  _Would you go down on me?_

And clearly she doesn't know him all that well.  _Of course love, but I'd build up to it, have you squirming and desperate so when I do make it down there you are soaked for me, like that first time, when you could barely contain yourself, god it was so hot, you are so unbelievably sexy love._

Thinking about that, how blissed out she was and how much she'd enjoyed it makes his cock twitch. He hits send then frees himself from his boxers giving himself a few strokes to calm the ache before continuing.

_I'll tease you until you can't take it anymore, until you beg me for it, so close you can taste it, and then, only then, I'll bring my lips to your clit and suck hard, thrusting my fingers into you and hitting your g-spot just right so you tense and twitch and I won't let up until you are cuming, hard. When it's too much I'll move my mouth from you but I will make you cum again. I'll keep my fingers in you, keep thumping that spot until you start to cry out again, and then I'll play around a bit, find out all the ways you like your clit teased while my fingers keep pounding into you. I'll keep going until we find something you really like and then I'll do that, and keep doing that until you can't keep quiet, until you are cuming again, squeezing against my fingers, your thighs tight against my face._

He stops there, idly stroking himself, building his arousal as he waits for her response.

 _Fuck,_ is all he gets but then she's typing again.

_Want you so badly, I'm so wet right now._

And shit, that was the goal but knowing that he has that effect on her just amps up his arousal, has him gripping a little harder, stroking a little faster.

_I bet it would feel amazing being inside you right now, fucking you hard as you try to keep quiet. Can't think about that too much though or I won't be able to keep messaging you_

He strokes himself firmly as he waits for her response, trying not to let himself get too far gone but also tempted by all of the tantalizing images swirling in his head.

_Are you touching yourself?_

And God he loves how bold she is,  _I am, are you?_

He waits, but this time lets himself get caught up in images of her, touching herself getting herself off to what he wants to do to her.

_Yes, shouldn't be, but I just want you so bad, and thinking about you, doing that, just made it so much worse._

He has to stop and give himself some more firm strokes before he can answer. He switches to one handed texting because he needs the pressure on his cock with all the images she's called up.

_That's so hot, just picturing it gets me halfway there, you are so unbelievably sexy and you have no idea just how fucking hot it is imaging you getting off to what I'm telling you. Will you tell me what you're doing?_

There's a pause and perhaps he's pushed her too far but then she answers,  _I'm rubbing my clit, and god it's so hard, was aching from what you messaged. I wasn't going to but then reading that, I had to and I'm so so wet right now, would come in instant if you were doing what you said, had your mouth on me and your fingers in me._

And oh fuck that's an image he doesn't think he will ever forget, one he has to see sometime.

_Keep rubbing your clit for me love, do what you need to do to get close for me. If you can, if it won't mess things up for you, finger yourself and press and curl into your g-spot. Tell me when you start to get close love, I'm right there but I want to wait for you._

He sends that then continues his little tale,  _Back to Sunday after you come again I'll flip you over, kiss down your spine until you cool off then eat you a bit from behind until you are ready for me. I'll slide in, and you'll feel so good, wet and warm around my cock. I'll go slow at first, and then once you get closer I'll fuck you hard and deep, until you are screaming out my name. And when you are right there, I'll bring my hand down to your clit and circle it fast as I rail into you over and over hitting your g-spot and rubbing your clit. Telling you how good you feel and how I need you to cum for me, to let go for me, until you do. I'll be right there too, barely hanging on because you feel too damn good so as soon as you do I'll follow behind you._

_Oh god, I'm doing that, what you asked, and I'm so close_

_Yeah?_ He asks, pumping himself harder now, letting himself get closer and closer. She doesn't answer for several minutes as he builds and builds, but when she does he just about cums in the spot.

_I just came so hard._

His eyes roll back and he's groaning, dropping his phone so he can cup his balls as he strokes firmer, delighting in the growing pressure that goes up and up until it's all releasing. His head falls back against his pillows with a sigh as he sends back a simple,  _Me too._

_God I was not expecting that when I messaged you_

Then he's worried, well not worried exactly because she was into it but…  _Too much?_

_No, never, I really liked it, I think I'll actually be able to sleep now._

_Well then mission accomplished, in more ways than one ;)_

_Indeed ;) Good night Robin_

_Good night beautiful, sweet dreams_

He sets down his phone, then heads to the bathroom to wash up so he too can go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the end, thanks everyone for reading. I really like this verse so I will write more sporadically and if there's something specific you want to see let me know and maybe I'll be inspired.


	12. February 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Regina's Birthday

It's no big deal, it's just another day, that's how she would like it to go. But Tink and now Robin too refuse to let her not celebrate her birthday.

Last year Tink had thrown a huge party, she indulges that side of her every ten years, and it wouldn't surprise her if Tink is already making plans for her fiftieth.

Robin had tried to talk her into taking the day off, suggesting they spend it together and in bed. While that was tempting, she had declined which she's now happy about because her damn period decided to show up and would have put a damper on that plan.

When she gets to work Tink has decorated her desk. She does it every year, each time more ridiculous than the last. Even though they are always over the top and this sort of thing is  _not_ Regina's style she has to admit Tink is good at what she does. The display is never tacky or gaudy, everything goes well together and looks like it belongs in a magazine, not just relegated to Tink's Instagram.

This year is a tropical vacation theme. Her Ficus has been replaced with a huge Palm tree that must be fake, but man does it ever look real. Images of blue seas are plastered on her walls, seashells littered across her desk, sand and rocks set up artfully in jars, straw hanging off of the desk down to the floor and a straw mat under her chair, her chair which has blue tool hanging off of the back and arms, like a wave.

Her favourite part though is what she knows is her morning coffee which is in a yellow mug topped with an umbrella. When she turns on her computer her background has been changed to a beach scene with the words "Happy Birthday Bitch" in huge font all across the centre.

As always far more people come by her office than would normally to check out Tink's handiwork and wish her a Happy Birthday.

At 11:00 am exactly she receives her obligatory birthday call from her mother, which is as painful and irritating as always. It seems unfair that because it's her birthday she has to endure her mother's griping but then nothing about her mother is fair.

The call ends by 11:30 and she sighs in relief having overcome the worst part of her day. Tink's in her office minutes later, sporting two drinks with umbrellas and these are definitely not coffee.

They cheers to the end of that conversation and she takes a sip. It's champagne and something, cool and refreshing but not overly sweet. Tink always brings alcohol to celebrate finishing that call. She'll never forget the one year she got stuck talking to her mother for an  _hour._ That was also the same year she and Tink got tipsy at work, had a couple more with lunch, and then opted not to come back to the office afterward.

No matter what happens on her birthday with Tink somehow by the next day at work everything is always taken down and her office back to normal.

They chat in her office as they finish their drinks and she laughs to herself thinking of what's on her to do list, updating the drug and alcohol policy. There's nothing in it that specifically prohibits drinking at work, but she and Tink have definitely pushed the boundaries of the policy, which probably isn't the best given she's in charge of HR but oh well.

She actually manages to do a bit of work after Tink leaves, between visitors to her office. Then it's 12:30 and Tink's back to take her out for lunch.

She eats too much, but can't help it. The food is divine at this little cafe, she's only been once before but raved about it so she can't say she's surprised it's where Tink picked. They split a dessert, caramel cheesecake. They shouldn't but it's sinfully delicious and fuck it, one day of indulgence won't kill her.

When she gets back to her office there's a delivery of yellow wildflowers that she can't help but notice go perfectly with the decor. She gives Tink a look but all she does is shrug and then offer to grab her a vase.

This had to be planned, a coordinated effort between them because Robin's card says:

_I thought these would like nice in your office today_   
_A little birdie told me it's a tropical paradise_   
_That all it needs is some flowers as stunning as you_   
_Happy Birthday Love_

She picks up her phone and tries to stage the flowers so she can get the whole effect but completely fails. When Tink comes back with a perfectly matched vase she arches her brow at her and Tink just laughs, suggesting she put them to the left of her monitor.

She does that, and it's perfect so she takes her photo and sends it to Robin with a  _Thank you_ and  _I love them._

She smiles at his over the top flattery when she gets back:

_I'm afraid I failed at my task though, you see these flowers are not even close to being as beautiful as you, but then nothing else is._

_Flirt,_ is all she sends in response.

_With you love, always._

She doesn't bother fighting her cheesy smile over that, he's adorable. She's not sure how she got so lucky but boy is she ever glad she did. Being with him has been so easy and while she knows it probably won't stay this way - they only went out for the first time two months ago - she's enjoying their honeymoon phase.

She makes it through a bit more work before she throws in the towel. By then it's 3 pm and it's Friday after all so she doesn't feel the least bit guilty about leaving early.

If she had been more on the ball she could have picked up Henry but as is they will probably arrive home around the same time.

She messages Robin on her way out to let him know she's headed home and he can bring Roland over whenever.

His car is in her driveway when she gets home, Henry must have left him in.

"Happy Birthday Regina," Roland yells as soon as she walks in the door, running full force and hugging around her legs. She stumbles a bit at the force of it as Robin scolds him.

She scoops Roland up into her arms for a proper hug as he whispers into her chest, "Sorry, I just excited."

She snickers at that, no kidding, "It's okay sweetheart, it's just if I fell I would have crushed you and that would not have fun."

Roland giggles at that then says seriously. "Then I'd get no cake and be saddd."

God, she loves this kid, he is so damn cute, "Well, we can't have that can we?"

She sets him down as Robin approaches, dropping a kiss to her cheek and a quiet, "Happy Birthday love."

"We're making you dinner," Henry announces proudly. "Robin helped me pick what to make and then he brought all the stuff over."

That's sweet. "And what are we having?"

"That my love," Robin tells her as he makes his way into her kitchen, "Is a surprise, so why don't you go take a nice hot bath or a nap and we will call you when we're ready."

"Are you sure I can't help?"

"Nope," he teases with a wink, "And I'm going to have to ask you to kindly stay out of the work area until the magic is finished."

She chuckles at that, he's kicking her out of her own kitchen. She is tired, cramps woke her up bright and early and the pain interfered with going back to sleep. She changes into comfy clothes, tells herself she will just rest her eyes, but within ten minutes she's out like a light.

She wakes up an hour and a half later completely disoriented. She hears laughing downstairs and there's a pleasant smell wafting up from the kitchen.

She changes back out of her sweats because Robin will inevitably want to memorialize this and she'd prefer to actually look decent in those photos.

There's more laughing as she makes her way down the stairs followed by a loud shriek from Roland and twin  _Inside voice_ 's from Robin and Henry.

She stops at the bottom of the stairs and asks, "Is it safe yet?"

Robin comes out in an apron covered in flour and - oh god what have they done to her kitchen? He passes her a glass of wine and urges her to sit down on the couch.

"Sorry love, I, uh, thought we'd have more time to prepare before you got home. It wasn't the plan to abandon you but we're almost done."

She nods taking a sip from her glass and oh, it's her favourite, a crisp apple riesling. "It's alright take your time, and clean up my kitchen."

He looks at her puzzled so she points to his apron. He looks down and laughs, "Ah yes Roland had a little flour accident that set us back a bit but that's already been cleaned up."

She chuckles and Henry yells, "Roland, no!"

Robin's already retreating as he tells her, "I'd better check that out."

Not two minutes later Roland joins her in the living room, sitting beside her but then slowly crawling onto her lap.

"I got kicked out," Roland laughs.

"So did I," she whispers to him, "But it's better out here, less work."

"How many are you now Regina?" Roland asks and she bites back a laugh because only a child his age or younger would ask her that.

"Forty-one," she tells him and his eyes widen.

"You're  _so old_."

Wow, that's a nice way to drive in the knife, but she knows he doesn't mean it offensively so she laughs it off.

"You know someday you'll be that old and then older and you'll realize it's really not that big of a deal."

"Nu-uh." He says shaking his head vigorously.

"Just you wait."

Roland ponders that for a second, "Someday Imma be big and strong like Papa and cut down trees."

And okay that's close enough. "Are you going to work at the farm like your papa?"

"No," Roland tells her surprisingly decisively, "I wanna be a ball guy."

"A ball guy?"

"Like on TV," Roland says as if that explains everything.

"Oh okay," she tells him making a note to ask Robin what the hell Roland means by a ball guy.

"Are we doin' presents soon?"

Roland looks so hopeful she's a bit concerned he thinks they are for him, Henry got over that by his age but maybe Roland hasn't. She hopes he has gotten over it because she'd hate to have a five year old's meltdown on her hands.

"I don't know if there are any presents," she tells him to gauge his reaction.

"Silly Regina," he giggles, "you get loads of presents."

And okay phew seems he knows they are for her. "Did you get me something?"

He breaks into a huge grin, "I did, I did, two things."

"Wow, two things, I feel so special."

"You are special," he tells her seriously. And it's so damn cute she's fighting back a stray tear. She covers it by hugging him and he squeals mid-hug but then squeezes in tighter so she doesn't let go.

"You give the best snuggles."

Uh oh. "Better than Papa?"

He thinks about that for a second, "No, Papa's the bestest."

"Bestest is not a word sweetheart."

"If Papa's the best what does that make you then?"

"Am I the next best?"

He nods eagerly, "Mhm."

"That means I'm the second best."

"I still like bestest better."

She snickers, can't help it, this kid is too much sometimes. She's saved from trying to explain why bestest isn't a word by Robin and Henry coming in to announce dinner will be served in ten minutes. After she washes her hands Henry escorts her to the dining room much to her amusement.

Roland tells her eagerly, "I set the table."

"Did you? Wow! What a good job sweetheart."

He beams at the compliment then admits, "Henry helped."

Henry laughs, "I just told him where the stuff went and carried the plates and glasses, but he did all of the utensils himself."

"I did," says Roland proudly. "I even carried them all the way from the kitchen."

All the way is a bit dramatic considering the small distance from her kitchen to the dining room but she's not going to take this away from him.

Robin comes around with the wine bottle, tops up her wine glass and pours some in his leaving it on the table. He doesn't sit down instead he bows dramatically - what a goof, no wonder Roland's such a ham. "Featured on today's menu is a spinach walnut and goat cheese salad, a seafood risotto and then, of course, a Birthday Cake to finish."

That all sounds lovely, except for the cake, she's really not a cake person but she will eat a piece to reward their efforts.

She's impressed he made risotto but she wonders what Roland's going to eat, until she sees a bowl that's set aside without seafood.

The salad is amazing, with a delightful strawberry vinaigrette. "What brand is this?"

"We made it actually," Henry tells her proudly and damn she's going to need that recipe.

The risotto is equally delicious and my is she ever glad that she already knows Robin can cook. The one and only time Sidney cooked for her he undercooked seafood and made them both sick. She didn't have scallops again for almost a year after that.

She eats more than she should, a trend today it seems, but she's already bloated and wearing loose fitting clothes to accommodate that so why not.

They bring out the cake that they clearly let Roland write given the super scrawly, "Happy Birthday Regina." She knows he's very proud that he knows  _all_ the letters so she's happy they let him do it and went for his happiness over presentation.

"Did you write on the cake?" she asks him and he nods happily asking, "How did you know?"

She doesn't tell him the real reason, instead, "I'm a good guesser."

Robin begins to cut the cake and asks her, "How much?" and god she doesn't think she can fit another bite but they are all looking at her expectantly, hopefully, if she eats a little and mashes it around she can get away with only eating a little.

"Just a tiny piece I'm rather stuffed."

"This size?" Robin asks, and no way too big. What is it with men and thinking a regular slice is a small one.

"Smaller than that please."

"That's barely any cake love."

And well that's kind of the point so she nods, "I can always have seconds."

"True," Robin relents cutting her a nice thin piece as Henry requests a huge one.

She gets passed her plate but her eyes are on the knife as Robin goes to cut practically half the cake - not really but still far too big - and she scolds, "Not that big," as Robin sheepishly moves it to a more appropriate spot and cuts Henry his piece.

She looks down and it's carrot cake, she hadn't realized the white icing was cream cheese icing. Henry must have told Robin about her aversion to birthday cake, because she's never told Robin, never had the need. Henry noticed as a kid she never ate cake, something he always tells her is weird, but he clearly is willing to indulge it.

After they all finish their cake Roland excitedly announces, "It's presents time," whether that was actually the plan or not.

They make their way into the living room for that, and Robin tops up her glass yet again so she teases, "Trying to get me drunk Mr. Locksley?"

"Of course not, we wouldn't want a repeat of your last birthday."

And god how long have he and Tink been talking and how much has she told him? How much does he know about that night? Might be more than her since she doesn't really remember anything after that third or was it fourth shot she had taken to prove to someone that she wasn't too old for heavy drinking (except that she totally was). "Oh god, what did she say?"

"Not much just that you both went a little wild on your fortieth's."

And okay that's fine because she definitely made a huge fool of herself that night but it seems he doesn't know the extent. Tink's fortieth had had slightly less alcohol for her (and more for Tink) and had led to her drunken confession about how cute Robin was.

"Open mine first!" Roland demands.

"Ask nicely," Robin scolds.

Roland's eyes immediately go soft and pleading as he asks, "Will you please  _please_ open mine first, pretty please?"

She laughs at his overcompensation and nods.

He passes her a poorly wrapped gift. "Did you wrap this yourself?"

He nods, "Wow you are a good guesser."

She unwraps it easily, it had been seconds from exploding and finds a little painted Birdhouse, one of the ones you buy the pieces for, paint, and then glue together. She remembers Henry bringing one home when he was in Mrs. Blanchard's class. She holds it up as Robin snaps a picture.

"That's beautiful Roland."

They spend a little time as he tells her what everything is and exactly how he made it. He goes off on a bit of a tangent but then remembers, "I have another one for you too."

"Another birdhouse?"

"No, another present, right Papa?"

Robin nods, an amused smile covering his face, "You sure do, why don't you give it to her?"

Roland brings over another gift this one clearly wrapped by his father. "I didn't make this one, but I picked it out."

She finds a cat brush in the box and shoots Robin a look over Roland's head and he just shrugs amused mouthing, "Don't ask me."

Henry starts to laugh when he sees it which isn't helping her keep her amusement in check.

"Thanks Roland," she tells him, because what else is there to say?

Henry asks, "Why did you pick that?" as she glares at him.

"Cause it said it gets all the hair - I read it myself and I get Regina hair on my shirts sometimes."

Okay she can't control her laughter now, that is too good. She disguises her muffled snort as a cough as Henry and Robin try and fail to contain their laughter.

"What's so funny?" Roland demands of Henry, turning around which allows her to silently release some of her laughter, god she might cry, this is too fucking good, this kid, she can't.

Robin's not faring much better, though he probably should be given he knew what it was this whole time.

"Well, mom's not a cat Roland."

"So?"

"I think it's for cats only."

"Oh, oh well." And that's that, they all manage to contain themselves and then Henry gives her a gift that's in a bag, one that's not one of hers.

"You went shopping."

"I got Robin to take me."

And that's sweet but also means that he lied to her because he never once mentioned going shopping with Robin, she'll let this deception slide because it's for her birthday but just this once.

Inside the bag is a framed photo of them from the Pumpkin Patch. It's one of her favourites and one of the few pictures she has from last year because Henry decided he was too cool to have his picture taken.

"I love it, thank you baby."

And for once he doesn't grimace at her calling him baby or protest he's not a baby anymore.

"There's more mom."

And there is too, a piece of rolled up paper which unfurls into a poem. She blinks back tears as she reads:

_Mom_ _I know I can be a pain_  
 _But you are the best mom in Maine_  
 _I don't say it enough_  
 _Trying too hard to be tough_  
 _So know that I love you_  
 _Even when those words are few_    
 _You are the best mom ever_  
 _And we are in this together_

"Henry, this is so beautiful." She can tell her tears are embarrassing him but she stands up anyway to give him a hug. Robin pulls out his phone no doubt capturing the moment when she pulls Henry into her arms.

"Mom," he protests after a minute, and she may have gotten carried away but the moments he lets her hold him are few and far between these days.

"Sorry," she tells him wiping the tears from her face, "I  _really_ really love it."

He smiles broadly, "There's actually one more thing."

She goes back to her chair and grabs the bag. There's a homemade coupon booklet and she laughs as she leafs through it. There's a couple of variations she can use to get him to stop complaining, a family movie night, him cooking dinner, doing the dishes, cleaning the kitchen, the bathroom, shovelling all the snow, a variety of chores and tasks things he usually helps with but begrudgingly. The last one is her favourite, it reads, "This entitles you to one snuggle of no more than five minutes."

"I'll be using these for sure, maybe I should cash in tonight."

Henry groans, "Only one per day starting tomorrow mom, read the fine print."

"So what's on the agenda for the rest of the night?" She asks.

"Well you still have one gift left to open love," Robin tells her, making his way over with a little square box he pulls from his pocket.

It gives her pause, she knows it's not a ring, it's far far too soon for that but her traitorous brain thinks what if and would that really be so bad, they could just have a nice long engagement.

He passes her the box and she opens it with shaky hands. It's earrings, because that actually makes sense, they are beautiful, diamond arrows that match the necklace he gave her at Christmas, the one that's currently around her neck.

She swaps her current earrings for the new ones as she tells Robin thank you and that she loves them.

"What now?" Roland asks.

Robin tells him firmly, "Well, it's time for bed for some of us."

"Noooo."

She laughs, "Yes sweetheart it's past your bedtime."

"I don't wanna sleep."

"Tell you what if you go to sleep like a good boy, I'll make those pancakes you like for breakfast."

"Okay." Roland shoots up and runs up the stairs so fast she's surprised he doesn't hurt himself.

"I'll be back love," Robin tells her.

"Take your time."

She turns to Henry. "How's my kitchen doing?"

He laughs. "It's fine mom, Robin made us clean as we went so there's just a couple of dishes soaking I have to go do."

"You don't have to-"

"No mom this day is for you, I'm going to go do them now and then um, is it okay if I go to my room, I smoked Robert at racing last night and he's challenged me to a rematch. I didn't say yes, I told him I'd have to see first."

"Yes honey, that's fine."

"Thanks mom, and happy birthday."

He makes his way off to the kitchen and she finishes her glass of wine. She's starting to feel a bit of a buzz, that pleasant warmth in her veins.

"So Ms. Mills," Robin says as he makes his way back into the living room and beside her, "How would you like to spend the rest of your birthday?"

"You didn't have any more plans?"

"I had… ideas but I'm open to whatever you want."

"What kind of ideas?" she asks eyes narrowed, very aware Henry is still on this floor, and yes it's a big house but she might die if he somehow hears Robin say something inappropriate.

"I thought I might give you a  _massage_  and then some."

His eyes make clear what he means and her belly heats, a low simmer that will go unsatisfied, damn her stupid period.

She sighs, "As much as I love that idea I have to decline."

He presses a kiss to her lips, "That's fine whatever you want love."

And it's not that, she feels her face flush and god she is forty-one years old and embarrassed to tell her boyfriend who has been married and has a child that she's bleeding.

"The massage sounds great," sounds perfect really she slept funny last night so her shoulders have been a bit stiff all day. "But I'll have to raincheck the  _and more_."

"Of course love, whatever you want, I know we've been doing a lot of  _that_ lately, but I don't ever want you to feel pressured."

"Oh I want to, just um, need a couple of days."

"Ohh," he says in that knowing tone then teases, "So I didn't knock you up then."

She playfully smacks his arm, "That's not funny."

He just laughs, "Careful, hit me too hard and I won't be able to give you that massage."

She shakes her head, "Perhaps we should head upstairs then."

As they are going up the stairs she turns and asks, "Oh Robin?"

"Yes love?"

"What's a Ballman?"

He laughs, "A baseball player, Roland is convinced everyone else is wrong and he's right no matter how much I tried to talk him out of it so I gave up."

She laughs too as they make their way into the bedroom, what a kid.

She flips the lock and in no time she's topless and face down on her bed, firm hands massaging and kneading away all her residual tension. He's massaged her before, once, but it was more foreplay than massage, hitting her everywhere she was sensitive to rile her up and up and up. This, an actual massage feels amazing, right up until he hits that tight spot and she hisses.

"You have a big knot here love, I can try and get it or I can leave it alone."

"Try and get it please."

It hurts like a bitch when he digs his thumb into it and she grits her teeth because she knows he'll stop if he realizes how bad it is. The massage is helping truly, so she grins and bears it until the pain starts to subside and the tension melts away.

"You're good at that."

He Mmm's then starts down her back and she sighs blissfully. "Marian was an RMT, I learned some tricks of the trade along the way."

"Mmm, that you did."

She puts her head back down and lets herself be immersed in the feeling of his hands on her. When he finishes her back and arms she feels weightless and free.

"You want me to do your legs love?"

And oh she hadn't thought of that, she holds most of her tension in her shoulders so she always gets that done to exhaust her $300 in massage therapy her benefits cover.

"Yes please."

She sits up stripping off her pants, wishing she wore cuter underwear. She hadn't intended for him to see them so she went for an old ugly pair, a choice she now regrets.

She lays back down and he grabs her left leg, pulling her foot up toward him. She giggles as soon as he touches her arch, the sensitive skin there not used to being touched.

He lightens his touch but it's even worse and she pants out "Stop," between giggles.

"Sorry love, perhaps we'll leave your feet then."

He sets her leg back down, shuffles and then begins kneading her calf. It feels incredible, a much needed tension release from her days of wearing heels.

She groans when he hits a particularly tight spot, and man, she will be getting him to do this again, because oh god, it's fantastic.

She lets out a deep moan as he switches sides and she can never have her masseuse do this to her if she going to make noise like that, but it's just so so  _good._

When he finishes her calves he moves up her thighs and that's… a problem. That low simmer of arousal from earlier flares back up and she curses her body and her stupid hormones.

"That's enough."

She flips over forgetting that she's essentially nude and watches as his gaze is drawn to her breasts, and he swallows heavily. She wonders if he's worked up, bets he is from touching her, hearing her.

They don't both have to be horny and frustrated she supposes, she could take care of him, though the thought of doing that and hearing him react only turns her on more.

He kisses her lightly, pushing her back so her back rests against the headboard. They kiss softly, his body pressed into hers, his hands trailing down her hips up her back restlessly. It's not helping one bit. He's not intentionally turning her on, she knows that, she's just gets turned on at the drop of a hat on her period, much to her annoyance.

"Robin," she sighs when one hand trails up her side over the very sensitive skin below her breast.

"Sorry love, may have gotten a bit carried away."

She slides out from under him, she needs to get some clothes on before she combusts, just the feel of the cool air on her skin is making her even hotter, dammit.

He grabs her arm so she turns back to him, "But you know love there are other ways I could get you off and it  _is_ your birthday."

Her pulse quickens. What exactly is he suggesting?

"Such as?"

He slides his hand down and over her underwear making contact with her clit and she groans. Fuck that's good.

His lips go to her ear as rubs her and he tells her, "I could keep this up, or we could go to the shower and I could fuck you with my fingers, or put a towel on the bed and I could rise off after."

He stops when he sees her grimace at his last suggestion, "Okay so maybe not that last one then, but really love why not, just a bit of blood."

"If it was only a little then  _maybe_ , but today that's a hard pass."

He acquiesces easily and then his eyes twinkle mischievously, "Or we could play with whatever is in your bedside drawer…?"

Her face flushes, she's had a couple of long stretches between lovers and so she's rather well stocked with toys. God, if she wasn't insanely turned on before she sure as hell is now, at the thought of him using one of them on her. And oh god someday, not today, inside her from behind as she presses a vibrator to her clit and fuck.

He kisses down her neck and her nipples tighten in anticipation. He trails down her neck, then her chest.

She chokes back, "F-fuck" as he nears her chest and then he stops, bastard.

"So what will it be love?" he asks, heat in his eyes.

She swallows heavily then opens the drawer pulling out her wand and setting it down beside her.

Now he's the one swallowing and whispering, "Fuck love," and then pleading, "Someday, when the kids are out, can you show me each and every one of those and let me try them?"

She's nodding frantically because oh fuck yes, that's the stuff of some of her wildest fantasies. And actually speaking of, they should probably put a movie on in the background because it's only 8:30 and Henry is definitely still awake.

She grabs her laptop from on top of her nightstand and pulls up Netflix, selecting something random and turning the volume up a bit.

Robin chuckles softly, "Worried about being too loud?"

"No, but it never hurts to take precautions. Can you set that closer to the door?"

He gets up off of the bed and does just that making her laugh when he sets it right at the edge of the door.

"Now where were we?" He asks before kissing her passionately. They make out heatedly, tongue tangling and god she loves kissing him but her anticipation is acute, she's aching for him.

When they part she pants, "Mmm, we were, um - mmm that's nice." He's sucking at that sensitive spot on her neck and how is she supposed to focus when he's doing that?

He starts to trail back down her chest, "Yeah there."

"What do you want lovely, say it and it's yours."

Damn, that's so hot.

"Suck my nipples, please, god, they're so sensitive right now."

"Yeah," he breathes heavily and then gives one the softest of kisses and she moans encouragingly.

He sucks, not too hard, in a way that would not normally be enough but is perfect right now. Her hand flies to the back of his head holding him there. "Yeah, like that, just like that, don't stop."

God it's so fucking good and she really needs to come but she's not quite done with this yet.

He switches to the other side and she chokes back a guttural moan because it's somehow even better, and god having her nipples sucked has never felt this good, has never gotten her this close. They are just so sensitive right now and oh fuck.

She's breathing heavily, chest panting and she's not sure what's next, who is going to the honours, but she needs something on her clit so she picks up the wand, holding it up questioningly.

His mouth pulls off of her and she whines at the loss of him. But then he takes the toy, examining it and then turning the dial to the lowest setting and her blood boils, this is going to be unreal. He brushes it down her neck, then her chest and when it hits her breast she bucks and muffles a groan. It feels  _so_ good but she needs more, and lower.

He continues his downward descent making her squirm with anticipation. He hovers it just above her clit as her body begs for more.

"Robin please."

He slides it down finally, over her clit and the pleasure is instantaneous, the vibrations bringing her up and up. But it's dulled by the fabric of her underwear and could be better. She slides her hand over his and onto the dial, cranking it up four notches and oh fuck, fuck, fuck. She's suddenly so close, and she can't, she wants to scream, wants to cry but she can't.

"Is that it?" Robin pants in her ear, "Is that what you like?"

She nods, sucking in short breaths and she tries to control her reaction to the pleasure that is slowly consuming her. Robin's eyes are wide darkened with lust and he uses his free hand to push his pants down and  _oh fuck_ stroke himself.

"Mmfph, fuck," is all she can say as the pleasure overtakes her, hot waves spinning out from the fast hard vibrations against her clit.

In her mind, she is screaming but she manages to keep it down to a few choked cries that the movie hides. She twitches and spasms more from the force and effort of keeping silent, but Robin keeps it in just the right spot. And oh god, that was, so good, oh god.

It gets to be too much so she pushes at his hand and watches as he sets it down on the bed not bothering to turn it off and strokes himself faster and faster. It's so hot, the rhythm of his hand and seeing his face, how he's tightening, clearly getting close. She should do something should help him out but she's mesmerized.

"Fuck love that was so hot, you have no idea."

As she watches him she thinks she might actually have some idea. "So is this."

He doesn't buy that, it's obvious from his face but then his hips are twitching and oh yeah he's almost there.

"Can I-"

He doesn't need to finish the sentence, she knows what he wants so she commands, "Come on me Robin."

"Where?" he pants.

"Wherever you want."

"F-fuck, oh fuck Regina, your so fucking hot, god, I- oh fuck oh fuck, gonna come."

She watches his face as he comes undone, his mouth in a silent O, she feels the warmth of him flood onto her breasts as he spasms and spasms then stops.

He sinks down so that he too is lying down and turns off the forgotten vibrator.

"Wow that was…"

"Yeah," she breathes, "I'm glad I let you talk me into that."

Then she shifts grabbing a Kleenex and wiping him off of her then putting her vibrator back where it belongs.

Robin pouts a little as she puts it away.

"Just until next time," she winks and he laughs, "Yes definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Regina's Birthday :)  
> I am going to write their Valentine's Day but I'm participating in LoveFromOQ and won't have time to write another fic until a bit after Valentine's day so you can expect the return of these guys late February or early March.


	13. February 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Regina celebrate Valentine's Day but it doesn't go how they wanted  
> For OQ Prompt Party prompts:  
> 146\. Regina's past haunts her  
> 96\. Party  
> 200\. Both are hot tempered  
> 120\. Robin gives Regina a ring  
> 13\. Regina overhears someone talking about Robin in a language he doesn't know and defends him.  
> 68\. I didn't know you speak  
> 36\. Spilled wine/coffee   
> 48\. One of them falling any kind of fall and the other helping  
> 114\. I just want to see you smile  
> 196\. If I'd known then what I know now  
> 20\. Make Up Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Discussions of violence and verbal abuse

Valentine's Day has never been a holiday Regina looked forward to. In her youth, it was a reminder she was all alone, the only one of her friends who graduated high school without ever having a boyfriend. Then she met Daniel and their first Valentine's Day was well, a total disaster. He'd planned this romantic evening in; a movie, take out from their favourite place, plans that he refused to abandon even though he got a concussion and a black eye the night before at Hockey practice. The night had turned into her urging him to go to bed or, at the very least, sit in a dark room and him angrily insisting he was fine. She ended up leaving, telling him she wouldn't let him hurt himself on her behalf, and then hadn't heard from him until the next day (he'd been taken under by a splitting headache because he'd pushed himself too much).

The ones after that—when Daniel was still alive—were good, but she was still never all that into the holiday. And then Daniel died, and she was single for a very long time. The year after Daniel died Tink came over, they got ridiculously drunk, and a boozy girl's night became their tradition.

When Robin had asked her for a Valentine's date, but for the day after because all of his regular sitters had plans that night, she had actually been excited. Best of all, she didn't have to abandon her tradition with Tink. As usual, they ordered pizza and drank copious amounts of wine while lazing and gossiping. They were careful not to drink too much, just enough so they were loose and giggly, but not enough to kill them the next day—they had to work after all.

The plan worked mostly, but the slight headache she's had all day reminded her she's not as young as she used to be, can't drink like she used to.

Tink's always been particularly open about her conquests and Regina less so, her tongue loosening the more tipsy she gets. It really was no surprise when as Regina was halfway through her fourth and final glass of wine that Tink had asked about Robin's skills. She doesn't think she'll tell Robin (even though it's quite flattering) how she had rambled on about how what he could do with his tongue was downright magical. Honestly, sometimes you would think she and Tink were teenagers and not in their early forties, but if she's honest, it's one of the things she loves most about their friendship.

Robin is taking her to the art gallery opening. Belle, the town's librarian, after many years of asking, finally got funding to expand the unused back area of the library into a little art gallery. Most of the town is going to the opening, and while she prefers nights in, she knows Belle and Robin are close, and that he wants to support his friend. Besides he's promised her a quiet night in after they make their appearance. A bit of wine, take out of her choice and then a "movie." Henry's at his friend's for a sleepover and the smirk Robin gave her when he said movie told her all she needed to know, if there's to be a marathon of any kind it won't be movies.

Because of that, she tarts it up a bit as she dresses. Belle had urged everyone to dress semi-formal, and she'd chosen a dress she thinks Robin will love. He always tells her she looks fetching in red so this red dress, while not overtly sexy, clings to her in all the right places and the little cut out shows off a hint of cleavage that's pushed up nicely by her black lace bustier. She knows it will knock his socks off when he peels the dress off of her. She imagines the way his jaw will drop, eyes raking over every inch of lace before he kisses her desperately. She wonders if he'll fuck her in it—he can, the panties open thanks to a little button—or out of it, maybe both.

She's getting hot just thinking about it and she wonders if they have time for a quickie before but then decides that stewing in the anticipation will be better, subtly teasing each other all night until they can't wait anymore.

There's a little skip in her step after the doorbell rings, and she walks toward the door. As she opens it, her face blooms into a sappy smile because he's brought flowers, but not just any flowers, Calla Lilies, her favourites. At that moment, she regrets putting on lipstick, because she can only give him a soft peck and not the deep kiss she wants to.

"These are beautiful," she tells him, grabbing them in one hand and his hand in the other and leading them into the kitchen.

"Just like you, lovely," he says, and she just smiles while shaking her head. He's always telling her that, and she eats it up every time. She tells him he looks good too, because he does, good enough to eat, she's really regretting her no sex until after plan because the navy blue suit he's wearing is delectable and she's itching to have him in it.

When she's done admiring him, she grabs a vase, setting the flowers on the table as a beautiful centrepiece they can admire later as they eat.

"I do have something else for you too," he says, grabbing a little box from his pocket.

She arches a brow, "You do, do you?"

He nods and passes it the little box to her, she's pretty sure it's a ring and when she opens it she realizes she's right. A silver arrow ring that matches the jewelry she's wearing, the necklace he gave her for Christmas and the earrings for her birthday.

"Oh my god Robin it's perfect, thank you." She leans in, gives him another soft kiss, checking for lipstick on his lips (there isn't any) when she pulls away. She slides the ring on her right ring finger, but it's a little big there, so moves it to the middle where it fits perfectly.

"I wanted to get a bracelet because I've never seen you wear a ring but there isn't one, so I do hope that's okay."

She beams at him, "Seriously, I love it, so much babe."

He smiles back broadly, "Good," he grabs her hand, "now shall we get going?"

She nods and lets him lead her to the hall and then out the door once she has her coat on.

* * *

The gallery space is absolutely stunning. Robin's already marvelled over it to Belle like four times, but it's incredible what she's done with the dusty backroom. Regina loves it too, and seems to be having a good time, though he has no doubt the open bar helps with that. She's on her second glass of wine and has gotten quite flirty.

He loves it, can't get enough of her, ever. They only went out for the first time ten weeks ago, but he already knows he wants a future with her. He's in love with her, and it's fast he knows it, but he feels it deeply, she makes his heart stop with every smile, makes him warm with every laugh.

Though he knows how he feels he doesn't want to say it too soon. Everything has been going so perfectly, and he'd hate to mess that up with his declaration. He knows she likes him, a lot, but he's not sure she's there yet, which is fine, he wouldn't expect her to say it back, but he also doesn't want her to feel pressured.

He bumps into a man as they cross the room to look at the paintings near the front, and though he's fairly certain it's not his fault, he apologizes. The man mutters, "Mira hacia donde vas idiota."

Regina whips around from in front of him with a death glare, "If you have something to say about someone Sidney say it in English."

This Sidney gives him a sneering once over and remarks, "No wonder you're with  _her_. Bad manners must attract each other."

Regina rolls her eyes, "You were the one being rude and petty."

"What are you going to do about that huh? Teach me a lesson," Sidney asks and then turns his attention to Robin, "You'd better watch yourself with this one… she has a temper, I had the—"

Regina's eyes are flashing, and she's biting off, "Cierra la boca, Sidney."

Sidney slinks off after that muttering something under his breath neither of them catches. That was an odd encounter, to say the least, and he wants to ask Regina about it, but she still seems a bit wound, so instead he remarks, "I didn't know you spoke Spanish, or if I'm wrong whatever language that was."

He expects her to laugh, but she doesn't, instead, she gives him a distracted, "Yeah."

He sighs, hating this man for ruining the mood. "What's wrong love?"

She shakes her head, insisting, "Nothing," but he's not buying it, her posture is tense, her jaw set tight, conflict swirling in her eyes.

"Regina, you can tell me."

"Can we just  _drop it_?" she pleads with an edge to her tone. He begrudgingly agrees, hoping that that will reset her mood.

It doesn't though, nor do his efforts to distract her, if anything they seem to make her more annoyed, which frankly starts to irritate him. She's angry for some reason and won't tell him about it. He asks her if she wants to go and she says she doesn't, but being here seems to be making her miserable, yet any time he suggests they can go she brushes it off.

He wishes she'd just share what's bothering her or what she needs because he's completely confused and seems only able to do the wrong thing.

This night is not turning out at all like he wanted and he really hopes they can salvage it.

His prayers go unanswered when he excuses himself to the bathroom. He gets back just in time to watch Ruby trip on nothing and pour a glass of white wine all over Regina. He can see the irritation flowing through her, can see her fighting not to lose it. It's definitely time to go.

Regina moves to go off toward the bathroom, but the floor is wet from the spilled wine, and she slips.

"Oh for fuck's sake," she curses as he grabs her, preventing her from falling face first. She shakes off his grip angrily and marches off to the bathroom without so much as a thank you.

This is getting ridiculous, she is being ridiculous. She may be annoyed, but he will not be her punching bag. If she wants to go home alone that's fine—he'll be upset their evening got ruined, but it's better than humouring him and making herself miserable.

When she gets back, she finally agrees it's time to go home. He asks if she wants to get food and he doesn't appreciate the snarky response he gets about how they still need to eat. They end up with take out from Granny's and things go downhill from there.

Regina is being… well she's being a bitch. He has done nothing wrong but she keeps snapping at him, and he's sick of it.

They finish their meals, she makes another uncalled for comment, and he's had enough. "If you didn't want me here you should have said so," he snips.

She rolls her eyes, "You don't have to stay here, you can leave if you want."

She is so frustrating. "For god's sake, what do  _you_  want? You have been on edge since we ran into that guy and you say you don't want to talk but then you act like this."

"Like what?" she challenges her voice raising.

"Like a bitch." he says and regrets it immediately as her face hardens.

"Fuck you Robin, if you weren't so damn annoying maybe I wouldn't be such a bitch."

"If I was annoying you  _so much_  why didn't you tell me to leave?" All she had to do was tell him she needed some time and he would have given it to her. They could have avoided all this bullshit.

"What so we could do  _this_?" she asks, throwing her hands up, "Oh yeah, this is so much better than the gallery."

"We wouldn't be fighting if you had just told me what was up with you."

"Oh, so this is  _all_ my fault then."

He shouldn't say it but he's mad, so he does, "You're damn right it is, we were having a grand old time until you got all weird and refused to talk about it."

"I don't have to tell you everything Robin, you don't own me."

Is she fucking serious? "I'm not asking for that, all I'm asking is for you to be honest with me when you are upset, which is apparently  _too hard_  for you."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wasn't upset until you kept pestering me?"

That's just not true. "That is a lie, and we both know it."

She sends him a death glare as she hisses, "So I'm not only a bitch, I'm a liar too huh? Real nice Robin."

"I have been nothing but nice all—"

"That is bullshit, and you know it, I said I didn't want to talk about it. I just needed some space and time to shake it off, but you had to keep talking and asking questions constantly."

"Well sorry, I was trying to make you feel better."

"You did a  _damn good_  job at that, didn't you?"

He can't believe this night has devolved into them yelling at each other. The thought of how this night could have gone makes him even angrier. "I was trying to salvage our night, but I guess I shouldn't have bothered.

"Clearly not," she mutters sarcastically.

He stays where he is, waiting her out, gesturing for her to go on. She just glares at him, and he gives up, "You know what I'm leaving, fuck this." She doesn't react at all, which pushes him to say, "That Sidney guy was right you do have a temper."

Her eyes flash, she's angrier than he's ever seen her and then she sinks down into the chair, buries her face in her hands and bursts into tears, shit.

He takes a deep breath and asks as calmly as he can, "Do you want me to go?"

She doesn't raise her face, only chokes out an, "I… I don't know."

He feels like a right asshole even though she started this. His comment was a bit low, he knew Sidney's comment upset her, and he used it to get a rise out of her. He's a jerk, a jerk who made the woman he loves cry, and for what, so he could win the fight? Guilt lances through him, taking out all of his residual anger.

God this is a mess, Regina's sniffling quietly and he moves to sit across the table from her, unsure whether he should stay or go. He doesn't want to leave, can't bear to leave things like this, but he will, if that's what she wants.

She doesn't look at him as she grabs for a Kleenex and wipes her face.

"I don't want to end the night like this."

"I don't either, she sighs, "I don't know how we got here."

He arches a brow but bites his tongue because what he wants to say will just cause more problems.

"Okay I do but… I don't want to fight, I didn't want to fight."

Maybe he shouldn't ask this, but he can't help himself, "Are you sure about that love? It seemed like you were trying to pick a fight, I just can't figure out why."

* * *

Shit, he has her figured out, not for the first time tonight she curses how well he knows her. If he were even a little less observant, if he weren't quite so in tune with her emotions, he wouldn't have known how much Sidney's comment threw her. She'd tried so hard to tell him she was okay and he wasn't buying because well he was right, she wasn't fine. The more he pushed her, the more trapped she felt, the more scared she was he would find out.

So instead she went and picked a fight, real fucking smart. She didn't want him to walk away, which he will if he finds out what she did, how could he not? So apparently her twisted brain decided pushing him away was the way to go. She's afraid of him leaving so yeah lashing out at him, showing off her temper, that was a great decision.

Now she's stuck because she doesn't want him to leave, doesn't want to leave it like this but doesn't know what to tell him. She can't be honest, it's too much of a risk, but she doesn't want to lie to him.

She settles for part of the truth, not making eye contact as she confesses, "I get defensive when I'm… scared."

"What are you scared of love?"

"I… I can't, I'm not ready… I don't want to lose you."

His reaches for her hand and she looks up to see him looking at her, eyes imploring, "You aren't going to lose me, I know it's fast and too soon but I am head over heels in love with you Regina Mills."

He can't be serious, "You, you love me?"

"I really do."

She can feel the soft smile blooming as her eyes water. She takes a shaky breath, and looks into those eyes filled with love. "I love you too."

He stands up from his chair and bends beside her taking her hand in his again, "Nothing is going to change that lovely. I'm in this, all in."

Her voice shakes even though she doesn't want it to, "You say that now… but what if you're wrong."

"Love come here," he urges, standing up, guiding up from her chair into his arms. She buries her face in his chest, soaks up the comfort she doesn't deserve. She's been an awful bitch, and here he is, telling her that he loves her. He deserves her honesty, deserves to know what he's getting himself into and though it may crush her, she has to tell him.

"I'm not wrong, and I want you to be comfortable enough to share whatever it is with me, but you said you aren't ready and I'm sorry I pushed you."

She has to speak up. "Don't be,  _you_ have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry, I'm… difficult, I have a temper, and I'm self destructive sometimes and… I'm not used to… It's hard for me to open up and be honest. The way I acted was wrong, you were right I was in a bad mood and I just…"

God she cannot get the words out because how can she explain something she doesn't fully understand herself. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I acted when you were trying to help. I'm sorry for calling you annoying, you aren't, you are so sweet, and I don't deserve it."

"I'm not, and I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, that was uncalled for."

She pulls away so she can look at him when she tells him, "No it wasn't I was being a bitch."

He shakes his head at her, "I'm still sorry. I  _love you_ , and I shouldn't say things like that to you."

Her heart flip flops at the sentiment, and it emboldens her, "Can we take this to the couch, I have to tell you some things. I want to explain, as best I can, and it might take a while."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want."

It's tempting, really tempting but they do so she shakes her head and leads him into the living room.

She decided to rip off the bandaid and confess, "I hit Sidney when we were together."

Robin sucks in a breath, when she looks up at his face, he's calmed it, hiding his reaction. He doesn't leave right then—though he should. Instead, he squeezes her hand in his while he urges softly, "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

She starts the story she's only ever told Tink, her secret shame, the most awful thing she's done in her entire life. She tells him about how they were fighting, in a screaming match and Sidney was right in her face, and she  _lost it_. How she doesn't remember deciding to do it, only remembers her palm connecting with the side of his face, his shocked gasp of pain and the red mark left in the wake of her slap. How after she'd felt so incredibly guilty and how Sidney lorded it over her head, called her a monster, reminded her she had an evil, abusive side. How it took her far longer than it should have to dump him because how could she break up with him after what she'd done?

She feels surprisingly free when she finishes, like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. Somehow Robin is still here.

"I told you nothing would change how I feel." She waits for the but, or for him to get up, to walk out, to tell her he's sorry, that it's over, but that doesn't come.

Her heart is racing, he's still here, he loves her. She doesn't want to get ahead of herself, so clarifies, "You still want me?"

He nods and kisses her as her heart soars. She never imagined that he would accept the darkest moment from her past just like that, like it was nothing. He's a far better person than she is. She is so lucky to have found him. She is so blessed that he loves her, that he wants to be with her still. She may not deserve it, but she's sure as hell going to earn it.

When the kiss breaks, he tells her, "I just want to see you smile, I want to be able to be there for you and if sometimes that means you need some time that's okay, just tell me and I'll go away."

"If I'd known then what I know now I would never have said yes when Sidney asked me out. I was lonely, and he was persistent, so I thought why not? I didn't even really like him, but I hadn't dated anyone since Daniel, everyone was urging me to get back out there, so I said yes. That whole relationship was just a mess of bad decisions from both of us. And after that, I stayed far far away from them… from relationships. I was worried I was toxic, that Sidney was right, that it was me, that I made him mean."

Robin sighs, "I'm so sorry love, that sounds awful and you aren't, you have to know that."

She didn't think he wanted his reassurance but it bolsters her. "I do, now. He drew me in with how interested he was but by the end… It was a toxic mess, and it should have ended earlier, would have if I hadn't fucked up so horrendously right in the beginning. He knows how to get under my skin, he was going to say something about it tonight, that's why I cut him off because I was terrified you would find out what I did. For once I wished you didn't know me so well because you knew I was upset by it and the real explanation was one that I was one I was too afraid to share. I felt stuck, and then I got angry because I wanted you to forget it and you wouldn't. Anyway, I'm sorry for all of that, let me make it up to you."

She leans in to kiss him but he stops her, "You have nothing to make up for. It was incredibly brave opening up to me like that, and I am so happy you did. I wouldn't go back and change anything because it got us here. Now you know you can trust me with anything."

She swallows heavily, eyes watering again because she loves him so much, and he is so perfect. "I do, honesty, sharing, it's hard for me, but you make it easier. I want that, I don't want to be keeping things from you. I love you and though I'm going to be fighting my instincts will probably mess it all up, but I want to try to be open, honest about what I feel and think."

He smiles broadly, "I want that too," then closes the distance between their lips, kissing her deeply in a way that has her moaning softly. Everything feels more intense in the wake of their fight and confessions of love. She needs him, cannot get enough of him. She pulls him closer, pushing off his suit jacket, then sliding down so she's laying and pulling him on top of her. She loves the feel of his body on hers, loves when nips at her neck like he is right now. His mouth leaves her for a second and she goes to protest, but then he's undoing that little button, exposing more of her chest to him and oh, that's more than fine.

She squeaks an " _Oh_ ," and immediately follows it up with a "Keep doing that," when he sucks firmly at her now exposed collarbone. She feels a jolt all the way down to her clit, everything growing warm and tight with each suck to that oh so sensitive spot.

Her hands fiddle with the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off when she finishes with them, his mouth still busy at her neck. Every kiss, nip and lick feel amazing, and she can already feel the silk of her underwear getting wet. She  _needs_ him.

He's in an undershirt; why is he wearing so many layers? She pushes it up, and he takes the hint, pulling away from her for a second to pull it off. He goes to bend back down to her, but her hand shoots out to hold him up, so she can admire for a second. He is so hot, all his muscled toned from a winter of carrying of trees and other outdoor work.

He leans in for a kiss and this time she lets him, her hands trailing down the solid plain of his chest. He starts back up his tantalizing treatment of her neck, it has her moaning and gasping, rocking her hips into his desperately for some relief. She can feel his muscles jumping under her touch, feels him gasp into his next sucking kiss as her hand slips over his lower abdominals.

He grinds his pelvis deliberately into where she's oh so wet, and she can't help but moan in response. Her one hand flies to his ass, guiding him more firmly against her. She can feel him hard in his pants, and it delights her. She wants those pants off, wants him as desperate for her as she is for him, wants him inside her, now.

She gasps when his slides under her dress, finding her nipple as his mouth finds its way to right behind her ear, that spot that makes her knees go weak and oh god,  _oh god_. His fingers strum over her nipples perfectly as he sucks at that spot and her clit  _throbs_ in response.

"Oh fuck," she gasps, and she feels the rush of air from Robin's snicker against that sensitive skin. It makes her shiver, and then he's sucking again as her eyes roll back and she lets out a throaty moan.

"Fuck I love the sounds you make," he rasps. He grinds into her as he asks, "Can you feel what you're doing to me? How badly I want you."

"Mmm," is all she can respond because he's turning her brain into mush.

"Want to fuck you on this couch—"

"Please," she begs, cutting him off, "I need you.  _Now._ "

He pulls away from her, and she pouts until his hand find her zipper drawing it down while her heart thuds with anticipation. She helps him take off her dress and watches as his jaw drops when he takes in her lingerie. The way he looks at her has her getting even wetter, makes her feel sexy and wanted.

"Oh fuckkkk," he breathes, his hand coming to palm himself over his pants. She's so needy that little action makes her even hotter for him.

His hand skims over the silk of her underwear him groaning at how wet she is. She moans in response at the subtle pressure against her clit.

"Does that feel good?" he asks as if he doesn't know, his fingers tracing tight spirals over her swollen bud.

"So good," she pants as her shaky hands manage to undo the button of his pants. He slides them the rest of the way off, leaving him only in his boxers. God he's sexy, she thinks before his mouth comes to her covered breasts and all thoughts leave her mind but one, more. It's a request she voices, and he does that, bites at her over her bra, in a way that might hurt without the covering but feels amazing with it. Her one hand flies to his head, holding him there. He switches to sucks as pleasure pops through her, making her even warmer. She needs to come, she is aching for him, for release.

"Baby  _please_ , fuck need more," she begs her own hands undoing the clasp of her bustier, pushing it down, so her boobs spring free.

He licks his lips and dives him, sucking her firmly as she cries out under the onslaught, it feels incredible, but it's not enough she needs him lower where she's absolutely throbbing.

"What do you want love?" He asks, pulling away from her chest and looking at her earnestly. She's hit with a wave of love knowing he will do whatever she asks. She loves how much he loves getting her off. She never feels selfish asking for anything because he's always so enthusiastic and into it, spilling compliments, telling her how much he loves riling her up, is always so hard after.

"You want my mouth love?" He asks, his hands pushing her lingerie down. She moans at the thought, it's rare they have sex without him going down on her, but tonight she wants him with her, wants to hold him close while she comes on him.

"Want you inside me," She moans as he slips the bustier off of her. She slides her hand to the hidden little button on her underwear and popping it open, too turned on to wait for those to come off. "Now, please baby, need to feel you fill me."

He lets out this ragged moan that is so erotic she feels herself clench just from the sound. He pushes his boxers off, lines himself up and sinks into her as they both moan. He feels so good, and then he's whimpering, "Fuck love, always so fucking tight for me, feels  _so good_ ," and all she can do is moan in response when he thrusts in deep.

" _Fuck_  that's good," she moans wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him in. He kisses her, a bit sloppily. He starts up a brisk pace that has them both crying out.

She shifts her hips until he hits just right and pleasure pulses out from every thrust, making her spill out loud appreciate moans that only seems to spur him on. "Yes love like that, fuck you're so tight and wet, feel so good on my cock."

He continues to fuck her like that and it's fucking perfect, heating pulsing out from every single thrust. His whispered words and sounds of pleasure driving her up even more. She tips her head back, her one hand running through her hair the other grappling at his back. It's so fucking good, she wants to feel like this forever.

"God you look so hot right now love," he pants.

She kisses him and tremors, so fucking close, her eyes squeezed shut, the ache in her clit growing acute. He grinds down on his next thrust so his pelvis grinds against her clit and, "Oh my God, do that again," she breathes her hand moving to his arm, digging her nails into his bicep and moaning loudly when he does as asked.

It is exactly what she needs, and she feels everything inside tighten up. "Oh fuck, don't stop," she pants right before the sensation explodes out, consuming her. She hears him tell her he loves her amidst the ecstasy and it makes it even better, as does the way he fucks into her faster, has the pleasure spinning out and out without cresting.

She sighs a satisfied, "Ohhh god," as she starts to come down bliss still thrumming through her veins and he starts to fuck her faster, grunting his appreciations in the way she knows means he's close.

She opens her eyes to find him staring down at where they are joined. He looks so sexy like this, biting down on his lip like they are the hottest thing he's ever seen.

" _You_  look so hot right now," she breathes repeating his words from earlier, before sampling his neck.

"Fuck love," he pants.

"Are you close?" she asks, delighting in the way he moans when she intentionally clenches on him.

"Y-yes oh fuck like that, f-fuck." His needy tone has everything inside her riling back up again. She wants more. "Gonna come s-so hard babe."

She's not done, not nearly, and the thought of him coming hard has her gasping, wanting to know how hard, how much, wanting to feel it.

"Show me, please baby show me how I make you feel."

"Oh fuck," he breathes and she can feel him shaking in response, knows he knows what she means.

"Where?" He asks as he pulls out grabbing his oh so hard dick and stroking it firmly.

"Wherever you want baby, I love you, show me how good it feels."

He groans, his hand pumping over himself faster and then he's moaning relieved now, as hot jets shoot onto her breasts, coating her in his release. He spills all over her, so pent up he keeps spurting on to her. His hand stills and he moans roughly as the last few drops fall. He drips down her breast and she grabs some with her finger licking it making him groan again at the action.

Fuck she needs him again, already, needs his tongue on her clit and his fingers inside her. But she should clean up before she ruins her couch—and also she'd really like him to suck her nipples some more—so she reluctantly moves in an effort to make her way to the bathroom.

"We aren't done," she tries to command but it's way too breathless.

"I'll give you whatever you want love," he promises, "but don't leave."

His mouth finds her neck again and  _oh god_. "Just need to—ah—clean up."

"Use my undershirt," he offers, grabbing it from the floor and passing it to her. She decides she'll forego his mouth on breasts if it means she doesn't have to move, so she does as he suggested.

She's pleasantly surprised when his mouth finds her nipple moments later and sucks hard just as she wanted. Then he meanders down, taking his sweet as time as she writhes and begs for his tongue. She goes off like a rocket when he finally stops teasing, he doesn't let up when she comes and one orgasm bleeds into the next until she collapses in a satisfied heap.

"God I love you," he remarks as she recovers, and she returns the sentiment as soon as she's able.

The night wasn't at all what she'd pictured, but even with the ups and downs, she wouldn't change it for the world. She hasn't felt this safe with someone, felt this happy from something that didn't involve her son in decades. The honeymoon phase may be over, but she feels more secure in this relationship than ever before.


End file.
